


Immortally Yours

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time takes its toll and Bruce begins to regret past choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Immortally Yours 1/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,300  
Warning: Character Death  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Time takes its toll and Bruce begins to regret past choices.

~*~

Prologue

They made their way through the hallowed halls of crystal, the five of them. He followed behind as he always did nowadays, as if he could do more now. The clicks of his cane echoed against the Kryptonian crystal floor, as he tried to keep up. He gazed at the broad back of the hero walking ahead of him. His muscles tensed as he carried his burden. At either side walked the two boys, now and for a long time now men, with streaks of silver at their temples now. But they would always be boys to him.

Then they came to the inner sanctum, the hero laid his burden down on the raised crystal pedestal. As Bruce reached the platform, Kon-El turned and glanced back at him. His black hair had fallen over his forehead and there were tears marring his face. His jaw tensed in a very familiar way. He strode across the room and smashed his fist against the nearest pillar. It shattered, and the pieces fell to the floor and Conner followed them down and crumpled to the ground. Hunched over, he gasped for air and wept, “I still can’t believe it.”

Tim rushed to Conner’s side and crouched down with him. He consoled him, “None of us can, Kon.”

Dick glanced from Conner and Tim to Bruce, searching, hoping for an answer that would make everything okay again, he asked, “Maybe he can come back. He did it before.”

Bruce swallowed, and strived for the detachment he had been infamous for so many years ago. He didn’t dare look at the body on the pedestal. He felt Dick’s eyes on him. He ignored him and said stoically, “It wasn’t kryptonite back then.” 

The hero who had spent many years striving to live up to his progenitor, and who was still slumped on the crystal floor whispered, “I never really believed anyone could take him out. Luthor could never do it, and he had tons of the shit.”

He nodded. What Conner didn’t get, not many people did, but Superman had always known, Lex Luthor had never really wanted to kill him, not really. His game with Superman had been what had made Lex’s life worth living right until the end of his life. 

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Dick approach the body. He said wistfully, “He always seemed to manage to defy death at the last second so many times.”

Bruce uttered, “He thought he was invulnerable.”

Tim stood up, patting Conner on the back and he agreed commenting, “He always went into situations alone. He never thought he needed backup.”

Dick said with a sad smile, “Because most times he didn’t need it, didn’t you ever realise that?”

Conner rose to his feet and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand angrily, “Someone should have been there, whether he wanted it or not.”

His heart ached, and he told them quietly, “Me, it should have been me. I was his back up.”

They all stared at him, confusion, and pity in their eyes for the silly old man. Dick said gently, “Bruce, that was years ago. You know there was nothing you could have done.” 

He turned away and saw the silver haired, stooped old man in the reflection of the crystals of the Fortress of Solitude. A shadow of his former self, he also saw the faint reflection of the pedestal and the body on it. He bowed his head and confessed, “I could have been there.” 

Tim approached him. He was always the most analytical of the boys. He suggested, “Let’s get out of here. We can figure out the arrangements later.”

Conner replied, “Smallville, he would want to be buried in Smallville.”

He nodded in agreement, “You are right he would, right next to Martha and Jonathan. However, I am not going anywhere right now. I am staying here with him.” 

He glanced at Conner who he saw was now staring at the body mutely. He said to Tim, “Why don’t you and Dick take Conner…” He stopped himself from trying to send them to see Alfred for condolence. His old friend was long time missed. He thought about the Kent’s and were glad they weren’t here to witness the finality of this. 

Dick came up and clasped his shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie, “Bruce?”

He gazed at him. He nodded, “I am fine little bird.” Dick looked even more worried, it was a long time since he had called him that. Bruce nodded reassuringly, “I am just going to sit with Superman awhile. It’s been too long since we caught up.”

The boys glanced at each other apprehensively, and then they came to an unspoken agreement. They nodded and began to leave. 

Then Conner stopped in his tracks, and then came back and hugged Bruce tightly for a long moment. Bruce stayed still and endured it. He reflected on the past, he gazed at his own boys. For good and ill, he had chosen them, and brought them into his life. He remembered the tensions and the emotional mine field that was still on-going after Conner Kent’s arrival. After all Clark had had no hand in Conner’s birth, not even the cold comfort of a drunken one-night stand to explain him. He had already been a young adult with his own ideas and expectations. Clark’s compassionate nature had led him to strive to develop a relationship with the boy. Maybe it was not quite the relationship onlookers believed he should, but… those people didn’t really know…

Bruce’s hand came up, and patted and rubbed Conner’s back. Bruce whispered, “He loved you.”

Conner replied quietly, “I know as a brother.”

“No, he just loved you.”

Conner pulled back and smiled teary eyed. Then the boys came and pulled him away gently and Conner let them. 

Bruce told them, “Look after each other and remember not to let time come between you.”

They frowned in confusion as they turned and left him there.

~*~

He stared at the crystals for a long time. It had been so long since he had been here, decades now. Years since he had talked to Superman on a regular basis. He clenched his jaw. It had been fear and vanity. How could he see him, sit there and chat like old times? Superman had still been in the prime of his life, still the hero he had always been and Bruce; well he had become frailer with each passing year. Every little and every major injury had taken its toll on Bruce’s body. And damn it he had not been able to bear it. 

Now he wonders which was worse the pain of losing himself to old age, or the pain of not seeing him, and missing him every day. Now it was too late. 

Finally, he turned and looked at the body on the pedestal. His breath caught, he dropped his cane, as he stumbled towards it. He choked out, “Clark!”

He reached out with trembling fingers and he caressed the enduring youthfully handsome face, still in death. He cradled his head and wept against his ear, “Clark I am so sorry. I am so sorry I wasn’t there. I am sorry I left you alone for so long.”

The silence was deafening.

He pulled back and he asked him in a gasping fragile voice, “You offered me something once, do you remember and I turned you down. Like a god dammed fool I turned you down. I wish I had said yes.”

He leaned in and he kissed cold still lips. “I wish I had that chance again.” He told him.

He looked up when the Fortress began rumbling and making a high pitched sound that echoed around the crystals. He shouted the question, “Jor-El?”

A bright light lit up the crystals of the Fortress of Solitude. The voice of its custodian answered solemnly, “Kal-El’s time on this planet Earth has been cut short unnaturally, and your own journey’s end not too far distant, Bruce-Wayne. I give you this chance to save my son, save your planet’s guardian. Save Kal-El and yourself in the process.”

~B~

Sixty years earlier in Smallville, Kansas

It was a pleasant day, not hot but the sun shone; the townsfolk were busy going about their business, giving friendly nods of greeting to each other. It made Main Street appear as if it was still enjoying bygone days of prosperity and close-knit communities. 

The young teenager was sitting outside the Talon coffee shop. He was wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, and a tan jacket and work boots. He had an air of anxiety about him as he glanced through the window, obviously hoping to catch a glimpse of someone. 

“Today, today I’m going to do It.” he heard him say as the farm boy tried to encourage himself. 

Nervously he had another look in the window, and then his attention was caught by the clicking of a cane. He heard it come to a stop right next to him. He glanced down at it and then following the line of it up with ingenuousness in those wide beautiful eyes. Bruce knew that he only saw an elderly stranger standing there. He gave him a friendly smile and asked, “Is anyone sitting there, young man?”

The farm boy glanced at the chair across from him. He motioned to it and said politely, “No, it’s free, um… have a seat, sir.”

Bruce sat himself down with the stiffness of old age. He said casually, “Thank you, it’s good to get off these tired old legs when I can.”

He smiled artlessly. He saw him notice the top of his cane. He complimented, “That’s a cool cane, sir.”

He glanced at the silver bat motif on the top of his cane. He had not been able to help himself when he had chosen it. He asked, “You like bats?”

The boy shrugged, “Out on the farm they’re just part of the nighttime. You get used to them and they’re not so scary anymore.”

The irony wasn’t missed by him, that the one man that he had never been able to scare or intimidate had such an outlook, even at such a young age. He smiled, and his eyes glinted at him with delight. “Shush, not many people know that.”

This youthful version of his best friend frowned at this strange old man sitting here, who was trying to do something as alien to himself as make a joke. He chuckled at the flatness of the response that he received. So then, he asked, “Why is a handsome young man like you sitting all alone?”

He bowed his head bashfully. He admitted, “I’m waiting for a friend of mine, her shift finishes soon.”

“Girlfriend?” he questioned, even though he could guess who it was. After all, they had spent many years sharing tales little by little until they knew almost everything there was to know about each other.

The innocent angel’s cheeks began to blush, “No, I haven’t… um I haven’t asked her yet.”

“Why not I’m sure she would say yes.” he encouraged him.

The farm boy admitted, “I’ve always liked Lana, but now that we’re friends, I don’t want to lose her if she doesn’t like me that way.” he stared at the old man before him with mortification, “God, why am I telling a stranger this?”

He offered his hand, “I am Mr Wayne.” 

He smiled and took his withered hand with his already immensely strong but careful grasp, “I’m Clark, Clark Kent.”

“Well Clark now we know each other. So tell me is this Lana girl pretty?”

He nodded and said wistfully, “She’s beautiful.”

“Well I’m sure she is worth the risk.” Bruce couldn’t help the sadness in his voice as he warned him, “Don’t waste the time you have together just because you’re afraid.”

Clark swallowed and asked kindly, “Sir, are you okay?”

“I will be fine, Clark.” he quelled the young man’s concern.

The youth looked thoughtful and he wondered, “Are you new in the area? We pretty much know everyone in a farming community like this.”

Bruce turned and glanced in the reflection in the coffee shop window and saw the silver haired man looking back. His gaze went to the boy in there too, who was waiting for a reply. He revealed, “I’m just here revisiting my past. I recently lost someone who grew up around here.”

Clark’s face became a grimace of pity for him, “Someone important huh?”

Bruce met the gaze of the boy who would one day become that significant person and he confessed to him, “Just the love of my life.”

“Oh I’m so sorry.” He said softly.

Bruce smiled and admitted sadly, “It’s hard being the one left behind.”

Clark’s mind seemed to drift. Then he nodded, “I know what you mean.”

He knew Clark had lost his biological parents and his whole home planet. However, after their long association, and how well he knew his best friend, Bruce could sense that wasn’t Clark’s meaning. He asked intrigued, “What do you mean, Clark?”

Clark looked guilty for a moment and then he explained, “I’m sorry, I mean recently I had a nightmare well it was a vision really, it was terrifying. I’m not trying to diminish your loss by comparing something that has not even happened yet to your very real grief, sir.”

He waved his hand, “It’s okay, tell me about your dream.” He urged.

Clark hesitated and then told him, “Um well it was raining and nighttime and I was in a never ending graveyard. Everyone I loved, and everyone I knew or I had ever known was dead. I felt like the last man on Earth.”

“It sounds dreadful.” He said with real sympathy. 

Clark nodded, “It was, it was so awful. I think that’s my greatest fear, I don’t want to end up alone.”

Bruce watched him with the knowledge of the future, in some ways Kal-El of Krypton would always be alone, his origins as well as the tremendous responsibility that he had volunteered for, just because he wanted to help people made it so. 

The loneliness of losing the people you cared deeply for was a different kind of loneliness and he felt for his best friend. Then he closed his eyes and he took a breath, fighting not to show his full emotions. Then he opened them again and he told him, “If there’s any justice in this world you won’t be alone Clark.”

~S~

“I hope so,” he said quietly.

Clark wasn’t sure what was going on, why he was opening up to this stranger. It was exactly what his parents had warned him about his whole life. Don’t stand out, don’t tell anyone about his differences, his abilities. Opening up to anyone, showing anyone who he really was, what he was capable of was dangerous. He understood his parent’s concerns, because the thought of it scared him too. 

He didn’t want to reveal himself to anyone. What if they tried to hurt him or worse hurt his parents. He daren’t even tell Pete or Lana in case they rejected him, then he really would be alone, and geez… and here he was sitting here telling this old guy stuff about visions he had received by touching an old psychic lady. Now that was not suspicious was it?

The old guy, Mr Wayne was smiling softly. Then he glanced up and focused on the door of the coffee shop opening behind Clark. He motioned with his head, “I think your friend has finished her shift.”

Clark turned and saw Lana Lang coming out of the Talon’s door. He turned back with a smile that faded when he looked at the grieving man. He shrugged, “How did you know it was her?”

“You said she was beautiful. You better go now, but remember Clark, once you have found your true love, don’t let them slip away.”

Clark smiled politely, “Thank you for the advice, Mr Wayne. It was nice meeting you sir.”

He stood up and left the table. When Lana met him with a demure smile, Clark couldn’t help it he ducked his head and blushed. Her cute little nose wrinkled as she asked, “How are you today, Clark?”

He swallowed; he said softly, “I’m good.” He smiled reflexively. He glanced at the ground shyly, then back up again. “Um actually I wanted to ask you something…”

Lana was gazing at him, a look of adoration on her so pretty face. Well he hoped it was that, or maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. 

He glanced back at the table where Mr Wayne was sitting, the old man nodded encouragingly. Clark smiled and turned back to Lana.

She said hopefully, “What is it Clark, what did you want to ask me?”

When he glanced back, Mr Wayne was already gone. However, he remembered Mr Wayne’s words of advice. He wasn’t sure she was the love of his life, but it sure felt like it whenever he saw her. He turned back to Lana. He straightened his shoulders, “Lana will you go out with me, um I mean on a date?”

Lana’s eyes brightened…

~*~

Smallville Cemetery

He observed with an ache in his old heart, some people thought he didn’t have one or it was a hardened husk. The truth was it beat as hard and strong as the Man of Steel’s own, and it had always had a soft spot for Clark Kent. His gaze was on his best friend as Clark laid his dad to rest in the frozen earth. 

It was a cold winter’s day, as family friends hovered and circled Clark and Martha. Clark just stared at the grave of his beloved parent, seemingly in his own world. 

Bruce understood what the young man was feeling. The despair of being left behind. The feeling of disbelief, and being sure any moment you were going to wake up and realise it was just a nightmare. Guilt because it happened in front of you and you saw them slipping away and couldn’t do anything, wracking your brain wondering was there something you could have done? Feeling hollow inside and yet burn with anger at the injustice. Why him why them, why were the good people taken, and yet the evil one’s survive? 

Why did you leave me behind?

He watched as the mourners dispersed and headed for their cars. Martha was escorted towards the waiting car. He saw Lana Lang take Clark’s hand, trying to offer sympathy; however, when there was barely a response from Clark she let go and joined the others. 

Bruce shook his head. No, don’t walk away and leave him alone. Just the presence of someone there who cared would have been enough. 

He saw Clark bow his head, as he was left alone in the graveyard. 

Bruce took a couple uneasy steps towards his friend, the ground under his feet slippery; he dug his cane into the snow with every step. He came to a stop a few feet away. He just stood there at his back, just to be there with him.

Then he promised, he whispered under his breath, “I promise you, you will never be alone again.”

Clark raised his head. He began to turn. Bruce activated the crystal, and by the time, Clark finished the turn Bruce had moved on. 

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Immortally Yours 2/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,881  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce puts his plan into action

~B~

Metropolis

He saw him making his way through the bullpen, he was older but still so endearingly young. A young intern called to him as he went by, “There’s a guy waiting at your desk, says he has a story for you Mr Kent.”

Clark looked wondering about it. “Thanks Jeff.” He glanced around and saw him sitting there waiting. He approached his desk rounding it to his chair and then sitting down. He adjusted his glasses, “Hi, I’m Clark Kent. You have a story for me?”

“Yes I have Mr Kent.” He stated.

The journalist replied with humility, “I don’t get walk in’s from the street very often. I’m not that well known yet.”

He met his gaze, and Clark squinted at him, “Wait a minute, don’t I know you? Wait, didn’t we meet in Smallville?”

“You have an excellent memory Clark.” he complimented.

With surprise in his voice he asked, “It is you. Mr Wayne isn’t it?”

He nodded sagely.

Clark appeared astonished, although he should not be with the strangeness of his life. He gazed at him, “We met in Smallville ten years ago, and you still look the same.”

Bruce smiled, “But you don’t.” Clark’s eyes widened and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose self-consciously. Bruce asked, “What happened with your young lady, did you ask her out?”

Clark smiled at the memory, “Yeah I did. We dated for a while, but it turned out we were better off friends.”

“Better off, you are probably right and someone else will be coming along really soon.” He predicted.

By the look on his face, he could tell that Clark doubted the chance of that happening anytime soon.

Bruce was sure that since he had decided on his disguise and his new persona, he wasn’t attracting much interest. Clark would say that was the purpose of it to blend into the background. Bruce could understand his friend’s denial. He too had not been able to imagine meeting someone special. Someone he could trust, someone that could see beneath his façade and not just the cowl. 

It had been nice when he found that person. Although like a fool he had forfeited the happiness that discovery could have truly given him. He cleared his throat and brought his attention back to the man on the other side of the desk. 

Clark asked, “So what is this story you have for me?”

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He showed Clark the photograph of a handsome dark haired young man; he was staring moodily at the camera as his photograph was taken. 

He asked, “Do you recognise him?”

Clark shook his head, “No…” he gazed at the image of the young man, “…but he is stunning…” Clark glanced up self-consciously, “…um, I mean he’s a very good looking man.”

He smiled wryly at Clark’s reaction, “That he is. His name is Bruce... Bruce Wayne.”

Clark asked, “Bruce Wayne, is he your son um or … your grandson?”

He put the photograph away and told him, “We share the same blood. He has been missing for the past several years. He’s been pronounced dead by the authorities.”

Clark sighed heavily, probably wondering why this old man kept turning up and talking to him about dead people. He replied, “I’m sorry for your loss but…”

Bruce cut him off, “It’s okay Clark. He is not dead. That’s the story I have for you, I know for a fact he will return to Gotham in two days’ time.”

“That is very interesting. But why come to Metropolis, why bring the story to me?”

“Because I saw your name in the newspaper, and I remembered meeting you and most of all because I like you Clark. I would like Bruce Wayne’s return to be covered by someone who will put a positive spin on it, someone who Bruce can trust.”

“Mr Wayne, I’m grateful for your faith in me but I doubt this is a story for the Daily Planet, maybe a small human interest piece that sort of thing at the most.”

“You go talk to your editor about it Clark, tell him it’s about Bruce Wayne of Gotham, and see what he says.”

Clark frowned but he agreed to go and talk to Perry White about it. He stood up and headed for Perry’s office. When he returned he would find that Mr Wayne was gone again. By what he already knew about him, Bruce knew Perry White would think it would warrant an international newspapers attention, and that he would want Clark to look into Bruce Wayne’s return. 

It was a risky move, arranging for Clark and himself to meet earlier that in his own time. However, their first meeting had been as their alter-egos. They had clashed on a case. It had been a while until they were in a situation to get to know each other on a personal level, with no need to hide behind facades of either kind. After that, the friendship had been a quiet but effortless one, neither one pushing the other out of their comfort zone. It had been easy to be themselves with each other.

His strategy was to allow them to meet as Clark and Bruce first and hopefully the connection between them will be even stronger than before, harder to resist when it came time to put the crux of his plan into action. It didn’t hurt that he had always been turned on by Clark wearing his glasses. The knowledge of all that power and charisma contained by a pair of black framed glasses had been stimulating to say the least. 

~S~

He was collecting his things together, pen, notebook, and voice recorder and um where the hell was his glasses. He glanced around his apartment. Damn he could not see them anywhere. It wasn’t as if he could go where he was going without them. He walked into the lounge, and asked, “Have you seen my glasses?”

The answer came with a mouthful of popcorn, “Huh-huh they’re over there with mine.”

He gazed at him spread out on the couch, bowl of popcorn cradled against his flat stomach and he was munching away on said popcorn. Clark followed the pointing finger. He found them side by side, set out neatly in front of the framed family photograph of them standing together with Mom squeezed in between the two of them as they stood there smiling proudly for the camera. 

He picked his glasses up. He asked him teasingly, “So is that the special altar for our glasses when we’re not wearing them or something?”

Conner rolled his eyes but his focus stayed on the TV in the corner, “Ha-ha I think you should leave the humour to someone else.”

Clark informed him, “I have to go out, I’m interviewing someone today.”

Conner dragged his gaze from the screen, “You want me to get out of here? Mom said I could stay in Metropolis the whole day, but I could get back to Smallville if you want.”

Clark smiled, “Nah, hang out here if you want, the interview shouldn’t take too long.”

The teenager sighed in relief, “Good, because Janie…”

“Who’s Janie?” he asked impishly.

“She’s a girl in my class.”

“Do you like her?”

Conner gazed at him sheepishly, “Yeah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

He sighed and then grumbled, “She wanted me to take her to watch the football game. But if I did, I know she’d be on at me about why I don’t play football.”

He sympathised, “I know what you mean, it was the same for me…”

Conner frowned and mumbled, “Yeah but I’ve seen the photos at home. You did get to play…”

“Yeah in my senior year, it was only then my dad would let me make my own decisions…” he reminisced.

“State champions, wasn’t it?” Conner asked interestedly.

“Yeah…” He replied.

“Man you see, I’m never going to get to do that.”

Clark swallowed and nodded, “I know, and I’m sorry about that, but back then I wasn’t recognisable to the general public. That’s different now and that’s why you can’t…”

Conner sighed, “I know, and that’s why I have to wear glasses as well because everyone knows we’re related and we look so much like…”

“That’s right…” he sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Conner shrugged his shoulders, “At least I’ve got my alter-ego covered already for when I… you know start being all hero-y like you.”

“I know you want to but you know what mom said, she wants you to concentrate on school…”

The teenager huffed, “Don’t you start, Clark. I come here to get away from all that stuff.”

Clark chuckled. “Okay then, I’ll see you when I get back. I’ll bring back pizza.”

“Great, pepperoni with extra cheese...” he half suggested half demanded.

“Sure.” He chuckled.

He got his things and headed for the door. He turned back and said, “Bye.”

All he got was a distracted wave as Conner’s attention was back on the TV. Clark shook his head, and smiled and set off to Gotham. 

~*~

He arrived at the huge mansion on the edge of Gotham. He buzzed at the gate, he gave his name, and the gates opened for him. 

As he got to the ornate wooden door, it was opened and the stunning man that he had seen on a photograph two days ago was standing there. He was wearing a black turtle-neck sweater and black jeans. Clark was surprised he had answered his door himself. It was a little unsettling. Clark became hyperaware of the stuffiness and beige-ness of his own appearance. Clark glanced around nervously and adjusted his glasses.

Then the man smiled flashily. He said suavely, “Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne but of course you already know that, or else you wouldn’t be here.”

He was just as handsome as the photo; and there was a vitality about him in the flesh that made him even more so. Clark cleared his throat, “Um yes, yes of course, I’m Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet.”

Bruce chuckled, “Of course you are.” he glanced down the long drive, “Don’t you have a car?”

Clark swallowed, “Um well, I um took a cab from the station; it dropped me off outside the gate.”

The billionaire frowned but then said, “Come in.”

He followed him into the mansion, down the hallway and then to a living room that appeared as if, nobody actually lived in it. It was spotless and everything was antique looking, spindly and delicate. Nevertheless, Bruce Wayne seated himself and lounged idly. He motioned to the couch across from him. Clark put down his briefcase and then took the offered seat carefully. 

Both their imposing builds dwarfed the furniture. He smiled in amusement and adjusted his glasses again. The man in front of him gazed at him and he gazed at the man in return.

All he could think was wow. 

He was a journalist and that was all he could come up with, good luck with that career in journalism. Clark grinned in self-mockery. 

Bruce Wayne stared at him; he licked his lips and a crease came to his brow. And he asked roughly, “Would you like a drink, Mr Kent.”

Clark stopped smiling and shook his head, “I’m fine for the moment, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce nodded; and he licked his lips again. He cleared his throat, “I think I need one.”

He stood up, and went over to the drinks cabinet and poured a drink; it was probably a two hundred year old vintage or something. He took a swig, and cringed. Clark frowned at his reaction, and asked, “Don’t you drink?”

The billionaire glanced between the amber liquid in the cut crystal glass and Clark, then he said, “Of course…” then he shrugged and sighed, “…um not really.” 

He came back to the couch and sat down. He put the glass on the coffee table. He asked, “So anyway, why is the Daily Planet interested. I mean I expected the Gotham Gazette or maybe a magazine, Fortune maybe but…”

“Well it’s Perry…” he explained, “My editor Perry White he’s got some sort of grudge against the Gazette, something from when he was a freelance reporter. He said he wanted the scoop.”

He inquired, “Um so Mr Kent how did you manage this coup? I haven’t been home more than a day.”

He said. “I was lucky enough to be given a tip off.” 

“Really, by who?” he inquired.

Clark was surprised that Bruce didn’t know. He explained, “I was contacted by a man, he said he was connected to your family…” Bruce appeared deliberating, and Clark continued, “Older man, silver haired…” 

He wondered, “Was it Alfred, he didn’t mention it when he told me about your interest in interviewing me.”

He thought about it and realised the old man had never given his forename. Clark told him, “I’m not sure. He said he wanted your return to Gotham to be treated with respect.”

“And you will treat me with respect afterwards won’t you, Mr Kent?”

Clark met his gaze, “Yes I will.” 

Bruce smiled slowly. 

Was that flirting? Clark asked himself.

The dark haired man with matinee idol good looks said, “Okay then, shoot.”

“Hmm okay…” he pushed his glasses up his nose, and got his notepad out. He began, “So obvious question first, where were you all these years?”

Bruce smiled and said glibly, “Would you believe me if I said I was searching for enlightenment?”

Clark narrowed his gaze, “So you were in Tibet?”

Bruce flashed a smile that wasn’t quite the same as the others, more natural, “Do you have to go to Tibet to gain enlightenment?”

“No, but…” he thought about his training and his search for knowledge within the Fortress of Solitude. However, he very much doubted Bruce had had that sort of experience, but he was intrigued anyway. He held his gaze and asked, “So where were you?”

Then Bruce’s eyes crinkled at the edges, “How about a different question?” he deferred.

He squinted, “Okay, what do you intend to do now you’re back?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, and holding his gaze he said drolly, “Eat, drink and get laid, a lot.”

That really was flirting wasn’t it? It could not be flirting, ever since he had put on the glasses, people just didn’t flirt with him anymore. Clark licked his lips unconsciously. Bruce’s eyes followed his tongue. Clark coughed, and said, “That seems like the opposite of finding enlightenment?”

The billionaire grinned, “That depends if you have the right woman or not.”

Clark sighed internally, of course that answered the question about if he was flirting or not. Clark shook his head and fortified himself. It just meant his disguise was working or the man was completely straight. Nonetheless, he asked with an edge of dissatisfaction to his voice, “Are you only going to give me flippant answers, Mr Wayne?”

Bruce pinched his lips in amusement and Clark adjusted his glasses again. Bruce groaned, he stood up, reached for, and grabbed Clark’s glasses, he turned away and studied them, “I think a screw needs tightening or something…”

Clark sat there in astonishment. He gazed at Bruce’s back as Bruce used the daylight from the window to look at Clark’s glasses. Bruce murmured, “The arms look tight enough, I don’t understand why you have to fiddle with them so much though.”

He shook his head with uncertainty and he finally asked, “Can I have them back please?”

Bruce nodded and turned back towards him and then he stopped in his tracks and stared at him. Bruce swallowed. He heard him utter, ‘damn’ under his breath. He walked forward and he handed back the glasses. Clark took them and slipped them on. Bruce went and seated himself again. He picked up his drink and took another mouthful. He cringed again, and put it on back on the coffee table.

Clark suggested, “I will have that drink now.”

His host picked his glass back up and then went and poured them both another. He came back, passed Clark his, and sat down again and then he gazed at him for a long moment. Then Bruce smiled and revealed, “You know I’ve only been back a day, but I read the newspaper, the Daily Planet as it happens.”

Clark sighed. He knew what he was getting at. Yesterday’s issue had a front page spread about him. Damn it, he was here for Bruce Wayne’s story not to reveal his own. 

He met his gaze, and bluffed, “Don’t say it, I’ve heard it before, it was funny at first, but it gets boring after a while.” 

His host grinned, “Nice excuse, almost believable.”

He glared and retorted, “You want to tell me now what you’re hiding?”

Bruce Wayne laughed, “You know what? I think I like you, Mr Kent.”

He surprised himself, when he smiled and offered huffily, “It’s Clark.”

He offered his hand, “Bruce.” 

Clark reached out and shook his hand. 

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Immortally Yours 3/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,817  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce gets some help to put the final part of his plan into action.

~S~

It was late at night; he changed into his uniform, and then he left his apartment. He went up to the roof. Just as he lifted off, a voice called, "Hey what's the emergency?"

He stopped and turned in mid-air. He smiled at his visitor. "Hey kid."

Conner floated closer, he smiled in return, "I was just coming to see you, and I thought we could hang out a bit."

He frowned; damn it was the worst timing. He shrugged, "I’d love to but..."

"Are you on a save, I could help?" 

He laughed a sigh, "No it's not an emergency. I was just going to Gotham."

Conner nodded, "Going to see the Bats?"

"Yeah..." then he thought, "Hey why don't you come with me, I’m sure Dick would like to see you."

The younger man cringed. "And interrupt Batman's patrol, nah I don't think so."

Clark chuckled, "He’s not that bad you know."

"Yeah with you but..." Conner scoffed.

"Come on, you will be safe with me." He urged.

"Okay but I’m counting on you to keep him calm."

Superman shook his head in amusement and then set off to Gotham, Superboy at his side. They floated high above Gotham. Superman folded his arms. "Okay let’s see how good you are now. Where are they?"

Superboy squinted, "What is this kindergarten?"

Superman teased, "Just say if you can't do it?"

Superboy huffed and then focused on the city below. He muttered, “You will have me back in the barn lighting candles again.” After a few moments, he began pointing, "There’s Robin."

Superman gazed down. He was right, but there was no sign of Batman. He tilted his head, “Come on let's go talk to the Boy Wonder."

Conner laughed, "Do you old guys really call him that?"

"It’s a term of endearment, come on."

“Why don’t I have a nickname like that then?”

He told him smugly, “You can’t be called something like boy wonder, you’re already super, and that’s better isn’t it?”

Conner grinned, “Yeah that’s the best.”

Clark grinned in return.

They flew down to the rooftop where Robin was. He could see Robin as he came into normal view; he was on edge waiting for something to happen. But as soon as he saw them, he began to smile. "Hey what’re you two doing here?"

Superman smiled in response, "We just came to see you, didn't we Conner?"

Superboy nodded, "Um so where's... you know who?"

"He's at home."

Superman inquired lightly, "So he's back at the Manor in the warmth and he sent you out all alone to get cold?"

Robin laughed, "Batman, miss a patrol? You should know that’d never happen whilst he can move."

A stupid moment of fear made him ask, "He can't move?"

Robin frowned shaking his head, "Of course he can, but... don't tell anyone, but a few days ago he misjudged a landing and fell?"

"What?" he asked in dismay. "I should’ve been there.”

The boys stared at him in surprise, then Dick said, "Calm down, he landed on the fire escape and wrenched his shoulder that's all. Alfred won't let him get up; he has to stay in bed for a couple of days."

Relief flooded him. He smiled, "I think I’m going to have to see this."

Superboy asked, "You want me to come?"

"No, you stay and help Robin with his patrol; I’ll see you later on at the Manor."

Both Robin and Superboy grinned at each other and Superman flew off heading for Wayne Manor. 

~*~

When he arrived at the Manor, he changed into his normal clothes. Alfred greeted him. Clark told him, "Dick said you won't let him out to play.”

Alfred replied, "He has to learn, his injuries cannot be mended in five seconds."

"We know how stubborn he can be."

"Well at least you are here now sir. And you can pin him down on the bed if you have to."

A smile came to his lips, and he licked them unconsciously. He glanced away, hmm wasn't that a delicious idea? He had to stop the dirty laugh that almost bubbled out of him. He said as neutrally as he could, "I’ll do my best."

Clark went upstairs and tapped lightly on the bedroom door before entering. He saw Bruce laying on his front, pillows under his head. His muscular back was on view in the low lighting. He walked slowly towards him. He admired his best friend. 

He saw the bruise on his shoulder. The skin had not been broken thanks to the Batsuit probably. But he could see that the skin was tender. He reached out...

~B~

He opened his eyes as male hands ran over his naked back caressing him gently, it skimmed his hurt shoulder and Bruce flinched. 

"Shush it’s okay," He was told.

He groaned, "What’re you doing here Clark?"

His best friend chuckled as he walked around the bed and came into view, "I’ve come to see the patient."

"Very funny." he grumbled.

Clark winced in sympathy but it was almost negated by the smile on his lips. He asked, "Does it hurt?"

He felt as though he was being mocked, and he replied sullenly, "Go away."

"Tut-tut don't be like that."

He muttered, "I should be out there on patrol with Robin."

Clark told him, "It’s okay; Conner’s out patrolling with him."

He put his face against the pillows, "Oh great."

"Hey, he’s getting good now."

It wasn't that he was disputing; more that he would rather it was he who was out there looking after Gotham than leaving it up to other superheroes. It would annoy him even if it were Clark out there, well maybe a bit less but...

Clark interrupted his thoughts, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, then those hands returned to rub his back. He groaned as a flicker of pleasure emanated from him. Bruce asked, “So do you want to tell me what you are doing now?”

His fingertips played with the short hairs at Bruce’s nape and Clark spoke into his ear “It’s called a massage.”

Shit, he really shouldn't allow this, they were always skating along a very thin line, and he really doubted Clark putting his hands all over him was a good idea.

Those fingers trailed away from his nape again and returned to massage his body. God it felt so good, and he was injured. So a Therapeutic massage, yeah, he could square that away in his mind, hmm… because it did feel very good. 

Then after a moment, Clark was moving the sheet lower, Clark's strong but gentle hands followed the length of his body to the edge of his sheets and back up again and again. He heard a rumble of approval from his best friend.

Bruce was breathing steadily. He was caught between his mind saying stop this now, and his body wanting to feel more of Clark's hands. He settled on murmuring, "It's my shoulder that needs..."

On the next pass, they went lower to his ass cheeks, Clark’s fingertips slipping under the waistband of his boxer shorts. Bruce pinched his lips. Hmm… stop it, he chided himself; don't think about it, it is just a massage. 

Bruce licked his lips, he did not know what to feel about the situation, but he tore the words from his throat. "I think that's enough."

Clark leaned forward again, the ghost of his body leaning over Bruce’s as he asked in his ear, "Are you sure?"

No, he wanted to say, ‘keep going’. What he did say was, "Yeah it feels better now."

As he turned over Bruce caught the sheet making sure he was covered up. Their gazes met and Clark seemed to smoulder at him. Bruce said nervously, "I'm thirsty."

Clark smiled, "I’ll go and get us a drink from Alfred then. I won't be long."

Bruce smiled and nodded as Clark stood up and left the bedroom. Then when he was gone, he slumped back against the mattress. Damn, was that his imagination? From Clark's reaction, there was no real acknowledgement of what he was doing to Bruce, only a slight bulge in his pants as evidence. He licked his lips and his hand found his own length. He had to concede his own reaction was more evident. 

They had been friends a long time now, there was no reason for them to change the status quo now, and Bruce was thankful. He knew they could never be anything other than best friends.

~B~

Centennial Park, Metropolis

He helped the police officers to load Toyman into the police car. The police car door was slammed shut and the officers called, “Thanks for your help Superman.”

Superman nodded once, “No problem officers.”

As they got in and drove away, Superman glanced down and saw a laser burn on his cape. He sighed, “Geez.”

He called over in a voice raspy with age but with amusement, “Hazards of the job?”

Superman turned to look and saw him sitting next to the Superman memorial, the one from when the world thought he had died fighting Doomsday. Superman narrowed his eyes when he recognised the man. He walked towards him; and put his hands on his hips. He said surly like, “You again?”

He nodded.

Superman sighed, he glanced around the park, and noticed some people a distance away but they were going about their business. The citizens of Metropolis used to the sight of Superman for a long time now. Then he sat down beside him on the bench. He glanced at the cane in his hand. Then he asked, “So are you ever going to tell me what’s going on Bruce?”

He smiled at his best friend, “So you’ve figured it out?”

“Not really, not the details I just know this time, it’s you.”

Bruce shrugged, “I’m from the future.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “No kidding.”

Bruce smiled fondly. It was so good to talk to his best friend openly again. He gazed past Superman to the memorial, and then he returned his gaze to him. He said cryptically, “Something has happened in the future. Something that I should never have let come to pass, I’ve come back to try to put a stop to it.”

Clark studied him. He asked softly, “Bruce, I know you’re stubborn and you never know when to quit but you must’ve retired years ago.”

He tilted his aged head and asked wryly, “Not so stunning anymore huh?”

Clark bowed his head and blushed, “You remember me saying that huh?”

“Time travel - it was only five minutes ago for me.”

He chuckled nervously, “Well you know I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t even know Bruce, I mean you then.”

“I believe you meant it utterly, Clark, and that you still feel it now but even more so.” 

Clark stuttered and looked as though he could not think what to say to defend himself. Bruce reached out and took his hand, the difference between Clark’s strong smooth hand and Bruce’s withered paper thin skin was startling. He met Clark’s ocean like eyes, beautiful and infinite. “Clark I’m old now, my eyesight is getting poorer each passing year, but I’m looking at the past with 20/20 vision. I still have that eidetic memory.” 

Clark swallowed nervously, and Bruce explained wistfully, “I remember every glance between us, and every smile. I remember sometimes just being content in your presence, and other times being excited to see you.” 

Even now with their ages so disparate, Bruce could still feel the stir of arousal caused by the exquisite visage before him. He told him candidly, “I always desired you Clark.” 

Clark shook his head in denial. “Bruce I can’t believe it. You’ve never acknowledged that to me before.”

“It doesn’t mean that young fool doesn’t understand fully what is between you and him.”

He met those so familiar hopeful eyes, as Clark asked in a whisper, “What is between us, Bruce?”

Bruce Wayne smiled softly, “You know what it is, Clark. You understand it better than I did, although I always felt it there between us.” 

So much emotion welled up in Bruce as Clark nodded frantically. Clark smiled joyfully at the affirmation of their feelings. Bruce wished he had not waited decades to tell him.

“So why have you come back in time, do you need my help?” the world’s greatest hero asked.

Trust his friend to know he was needed. Just ready and waiting to know what Batman’s strategy was. Bruce tapped the handle of his cane, “Now if I remember correctly, I have just come away from another very unpleasant encounter with Ra al Ghul.”

Clark nodded, “Good memory, um yeah Bruce has been in a strange mood recently.” His lips pinched, “Not to mention Ra’s daughter Talia is still hanging around sniffing around Bruce ever since.”

“Is that a little jealousy I detect?” he asked with amusement.

Clark met his gaze. He admitted, “Seeing as though we are revealing things today, okay yes I am jealous.”

Bruce’s old eyes twinkled at him, “Good. You will need to keep hold of that feeling for our mission to work.” Superman raised his brow at him, and then Bruce continued, “It’s this time period, and dealing with Ra al Ghul again, which set me dead against humans defying their natural limitations.”

“So what does this have to do with what happens in the future?”

“Do you remember telling me about your vision of the future, and your fear of being alone?”

“Yes.” then Clark gasped, “Oh no, wait a minute, in Smallville you told me that you had just lost someone.”

Bruce reached out with his withered hand and he caressed Clark’s soft smooth cheek, “The love of my life.”

He gasped. He ducked his head with a smile on his lips, “Bruce.” 

Then he stilled, he glanced up and swallowed with apprehension, “I’m dead.” Superman glanced at the park memorial, “I’ve been on the verge of death more times that most people know. Is it for real this time?”

“Yes, it’s real this time.” He sadly confirmed.

“Wow, I guess that vision I had when I was in freshman year was wrong.”

“Our mission is to make sure that it doesn’t happen again. Furthermore, we are going to make sure that I’m there to save you. You just have to convince that hardheaded fool in Gotham to do what is necessary to do that.”

Clark licked his lips, “Bruce, I’ve changed the past before, tried to cheat fate. What if we make things worse?”

The question he asked next, he already knew the answer to but he asked anyway, “Clark do you trust me?”

The answer came as instantly as he knew it would. “Yes, Bruce I trust you.”

He smiled at the confirmation, “I know. Now listen to me. I have lived the future, and I promise you that, you and I being together won’t negatively impact the good and great things we will do. It will only stop us from living with regrets for the rest of our lives, wondering what could have been.”

Clark swallowed hard. He asked with a tremble in his voice, “We never… even tried?”

Bruce’s brow creased and he revealed shakily, “There was a moment once. When you tried to say… but I wouldn’t allow myself to acknowledge it. You accepted it, and somehow you carried on as if you had not said anything at all.”

His friend nodded thoughtfully, he squeezed Bruce’s old hand gently and told him, “I would do that because I’d never want to lose you. I would have resigned myself, being friends would have to be enough, as long as you’re in my life that’s all that matters.”

He didn’t tell him that not only had he not admitted his feelings for him but also shut him out later because of stupid pride after he had been forced to retire because of old age. His mistakes didn’t matter now, because the world’s finest were going to fix everything.

Then Clark asked with willingness, “Are you sure it will work, that I can do it and get through to you this time?”

He nodded, “Clark, all the feelings are already there. I’m just very good at keeping them contained; you just have to make him admit to them.”

“But you said I tried but you wouldn’t…”

“Because you let me Clark, you didn’t push it. This time I want you to push him, push him hard.”

Clark’s lips curved into a smile full of anticipation, “I can do that.”

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Immortally Yours 4/10   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone   
WORD COUNT: 2,870  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark puts Bruce’s plan into action.

~S~

He was getting ready to begin his mission. It was one of the strangest missions he had ever attempted but one he was going to enjoy immensely.

He heard Bruce as he wandered down the hallway. They were in the room that had been designated the ‘games room’ by Dick a long time back. Clark was standing behind the couch watching as the boys tried to outdo each other on the video game that they were playing on the big screen. He was wearing casual clothes and no glasses. It wasn’t as if he needed them while he was here at the Manor anyway. He glanced his way as he saw his best friend enter and he smiled in greeting. Bruce returned that smile.

Dick crowed, “Take that, ha-ha I win another round!”

Conner grumbled, “This is a stupid game, it doesn’t make sense. I should be able to breeze this.”

Dick turned and grinned at his friend, “It doesn’t matter how fast you are, Kon. It takes strategy.”

“Let’s play a different game.” Conner mumbled.

Clark pinched his lips and shook his head with affection at Conner’s moodiness. He glanced at Bruce again, and Bruce tilted his head towards the door. Clark nodded and then followed him out. He definitely needed some alone time with Bruce to put his mission into action. 

They bumped into Alfred on the way carrying a tray of treats for the boys. Bruce warned him archly, “Don’t be spoiling them Alfred.”

Alfred said seriously but with a twinkle in his eye, “As if I would do that Master Bruce.”

Clark reached out, and took a cookie from the tray and winked at Alfred as they continued on to their destination. As Clark ate his cookie he said, “I hope you don’t mind me bringing Conner along, he really wanted to hang out with Robin.” Bruce raised an amused eyebrow. Clark shrugged, “He’s the eternal teenager.”

“He and Dick get along well and their biological ages almost match now so they’ve got more in common.”

“Yes it’s nice to have someone you don’t have hide your differences from at that age.”

His best friend shrugged, “I think that’s the same at any age.”

Clark nodded, “You’re right.”

“I don’t say anything unless I am.” Bruce smirked.

Clark squinted at him and chuckled, “Shut up.”

They continued their journey to the cave.

~*~

“I’ve been trying to track the others down.” Bruce revealed.

“So were you tempted?” Clark inquired about his recent mission.

Bruce rolled his eyes and spun his chair away from the workstation. He sighed, “Of course I’m tempted. Who wouldn’t be? Instant healing, knock a few years off and ease all your aches and pains. I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t be tempted to use one of those Lazarus Pits.”

Clark smiled smugly and raised both eyebrows at him. 

“Okay. Well of course there is you but you don’t count I mean you’re perfect already.” His best friend said.

His smug smile softened. He breathed deeply. Since his encounter in the park today, little things he had enjoyed but had always put to one side had so much importance now. 

After being given the permission by him in the park today and the freedom it had given him, Clark was amazed he had kept things platonic with the man in front of him for so long. By putting his plan into action, he knew he was doing the right thing for both of them. Clark replied quietly, “Bruce.”

Bruce cleared his throat, and laughed nervously, “I meant… you’re invulnerable, well almost and when you do get hurt the sun heals you… and then…”

“You are rambling Bruce.” Clark mocked gently with a glowing smile.

~B~

Bruce halted, gazed at his friend, and then added silently, ‘… and you’re going to be beautiful forever.’ 

There was something about Clark today, an inner glow about him even more than usual, which was already considerable. He caught himself before he betrayed his self-discipline. 

He returned to the subject at hand, he shrugged, “Anyway, those Lazarus pits have their side effects. They send you crazy you know, and as if I need to be any crazier.”

Clark snorted, “Bruce you’re not crazy.”

“You tell that to everyone else.” he quipped.

“You’re not crazy just a little OCD.” Clark grinned at him.

“Thanks for the encouragement.”

Clark concurred, “Anytime.” 

They shared a smile that softened even more. Bruce gazed at his best friend fondly. He stood up, and Clark mirrored him and stood up too. Clark approached him and gave him a rare hug. Bruce’s arms wrapped around him and he savoured it. And he whispered, “What would I ever do without you, Clark?”

“I hope we never find out.” Clark murmured in reply.

Bruce sighed as Clark’s strong hands caressed his back soothingly. God it felt so nice. He enjoyed the feeling of their solid chests pressed together, Clark’s body heat seeping through their clothes and warming him, of the faint sensation of their zippers so close. Then Clark tilted his head and slowly kissed Bruce’s neck. Bruce groaned at the feeling of his soft lips and he closed his eyes in pleasure, and his arms reached up and his fingers twisted into Clark’s raven locks. He moaned quietly, “Oh Clark."

Clark hummed against him. Then his mouth travelled up to Bruce’s jaw softly and languorously. He reflexively turned his head searching, and then their mouths found each other’s. They echoed each other’s groans as their lips met for the first time, their tongues met. Their arms wrapped around the other pulling them in even closer. Then their kisses were effortless, deep, and becoming wet. Shit! He was kissing Clark and it was so damned good, just as incredible as he always imagined it would be. 

The kiss ended slowly and lingeringly. They gazed at each other endlessly. Bruce breathed shakily. Clark licked at his own lips, and caressed Bruce’s cheek with his thumb. Bruce bowed his forehead against Clark’s and asked breathlessly, “What was that?”

His best friend met his gaze so close and said meaningfully, “You know what it was.”

Bruce shook his head minutely against Clark’s in denial. Clark whispered, “Yes you do.” 

Bruce swallowed, and uttered, “No.”

Clark tilted his head again and grazed his teeth over the skin at Bruce’s throat. Bruce bared his throat for him. His cock began to fill and his mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy. When the sound finally reached his lips, he heard it echo around the black cavernous rock of the Batcave. He dragged himself out of Clark’s arms and stepped away. He uttered loudly, “Fuck.”

“Bruce?” Clark asked.

He ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck!”

“Bruce!” Clark commanded.

He turned and stared at Clark, “Why…? We were doing just fine weren’t we?”

Clark’s eyes became steely and he stepped forward, and for the first time ever, Bruce retreated backwards a step. Clark asked, “Do you think we should’ve gone along pretending? Pretend forever and waste the years we could have together.”

He denied sadly, “Friendship is all I want, all I can give you Clark.”

His best friend actually chortled at that, “You are a liar. I have it on good authority that you want more than that, just as I do.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked in confusion.

“You told me.” Clark replied.

“What?”

Clark wet his lips nervously, “The way you kissed me.”

He gazed at his friend, at his moist lips, at the tousled mess his hair was in by Bruce’s own hands, and he lied with the truth, “It was so unexpected that I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." 

Clark grinned, and said playfully, “Oh I’m going to love it when you really mean it then.”

Bruce glared at his friend. Clark laughed and shrugged, “Come on let’s get you back onto safe ground. What new case are you and Robin working on?”

He squinted at him distrustfully. Clark nodded, “Come on, I mean it. I’m not going to pretend I don’t want to take you to bed anymore but I’m still your best friend and teammate.”

Bruce swallowed nervously, and wondered aloud, “What’re you playing at, Clark?”

Clark held his gaze and told him, “I’m not playing at anything, I’m deadly serious.” Then he smiled, “Come on. What are you working on?”

He was feeling unbalanced. He shook his head grouchily, and then headed toward his computer. “Okay. Take a look at this...”

~S~

As Clark returned to his apartment later that night, he was met on the stoop by the older version of his best friend. He reached for his cane and stood up stiffly, from the small wall nearby. Clark knew he was waiting to see how his plan would come to fruition. He smiled at him in greeting. Then he asked him, “Do you want to come up to my apartment?”

Bruce shook his head, “No need, I just wanted to check in with you. How did it go?”

Clark’s brow furrowed and then he smiled, “Well I told him that I want us to be together and I kissed him.” He glanced down shyly, “It was so great.”

“I know.” Bruce said wistfully.

Clark glanced back up, and saw Bruce had his eyes shut and a small smile was playing on his lips. He asked, “You remember it?”

Bruce opened his eyes and he nodded. He said with emotion, “I didn’t think it would work like this. I didn’t realise I would remember the changes we’re striving for.”

He asked, “Does that mean we haven’t changed the future yet. I mean Bruce I mean you didn’t … you kissed me back but then you denied that you want more from me. So I backed off, I didn’t want to scare you.”

Bruce smiled fondly, “Don’t worry Clark. I knew it would take more… I have no doubt you will do it, I have complete faith in my best friend.” He reached out, and cupped Clark’s cheek and caressed it, “Clark you are doing so good. God, do you know how tempted I was tonight you rocked my whole being.” His best friend gazed at his lips, “You tasted so good.”

He smiled at his best friend, and whispered, “So did you.”

Then Clark began to lean in, and Bruce pressed his careworn fingers over Clark’s lips, he said raggedly, “Don’t Clark, not like this.”

Clark frowned and shook his head, “Your age doesn’t matter. You’re still Bruce.”

He saw Bruce swallow a lump in his throat. He whispered, “You’re so wonderful, Clark. But you’ve got to focus on the mission.”

Clark laughed at his best friend, “You’re definitely Bruce.”

Bruce squinted at him.

Clark laughed some more, “I promise I will, I already know what I’m going to do next.”

His best friend nodded his approval, and then Clark leaned in quickly and kissed him chastely on the lips. Bruce’s breath caught and then he grumbled, “Clark!”

He gazed at him with affection, “I’m just giving you another memory to savour.”

~B~

A couple of days later

It didn’t matter that Clark suddenly wanted to bare all and acknowledge things that were better unsaid, that had to be unsaid. Everything Clark had said was true but so was everything he had said too. He wanted to so much, had always wanted it but he could not do it. 

He had decided to carry on as before and ignore the blip; hopefully Clark would be sensible and forget about it. 

The sultry voice called to him, “My darling Bruce, where are you so lost in your thoughts?”

He blinked and returned his attention to the beguiling brunette sitting with him. They were seated at the formal dining table in the east wing of Wayne Manor. He smiled, “I apologise, Talia. I’ve been given a lot to think over recently.”

“No matter my love, being with you is enough.” She said smiling fawningly. She reached out her hand for his, her ornate rings glinting in the chandelier’s light.

He gazed at the exotic beauty before him. She was beautiful but her beauty still did not compare to the otherworldly alien masculine beauty of Superman. He winced internally. Before feeling Clark’s kiss, his lips, his tongue, oh shit, he had been able to put him from his mind at times like this. He could date, he could even have hot meaningless sex and he could also find himself caring for his romantic partners… but now, oh god Clark had tasted so good. He remembered the ache in his cock for him.

He tried yet again to return his focus to the woman with him. He had found her a beguiling woman; he had been entirely willing to wine and dine her, entirely willing to romance her for his public reputation. She knew who he really was and she had been interesting enough for him to consider taking her to bed. Sadly, that interest had become deflated since the other day.

He gazed into her dark eyes, he unconsciously compared them to the bright and clear crystal-like stunning eyes of Clark Kent’s. So he glanced away from them. He gazed at her small delicate hand on his, and again he missed the smooth skinned strength of Superman’s hand. 

He was willing this night to come to an end. 

~*~

The moon was high in the sky, the air becoming chilly; Talia’s driver opened the door for her. She turned to Bruce and smiled, “It has been a special evening Bruce.”

“It was a pleasure. One that will be repeated again soon I am sure.” He said smoothly.

Talia’s dark eyes shone at him in the moonlight. She reached up and leaned in and she kissed him. He returned the kiss assuredly and automatically. He could not help making the comparison between Talia’s kiss and the kiss he had shared with his best friend. 

He thought wildly even as he continued to kiss her that they could not compare in the slightest. 

He wondered if Clark was really as good as Bruce considered him. After all the experience was undoubtedly enhanced by their long association, by the affection they shared, by the undeniable always present but unspoken attraction between them, by the love between them. 

He broke the kiss suddenly. Talia gazed at him in surprise, “What is the matter my love?”

He chuckled lightly, charmingly. “My dear I was brought up to be a gentleman. You should never make presumptions with a lady.”

Talia smiled delightedly. Bruce walked her over to the car and then she slipped inside. They exchanged goodnights, and he kissed her hand. He stepped away and the driver shut the door. Bruce walked back to the door, and turned and watched as the car set off down the long driveway.

When the car was a suitable distance away, he entered the front door to Wayne Manor. He glanced down at his attire. He had to go and change out of his suit before going downstairs to the cave to put his other one on. 

He took a step up on the stairs, and gazed up ahead of him. 

“It was about time she left.” He was told insolently.

Clark was perched on the top step of the first landing with a clear view of the front door. Not that would make any difference to Clark Kent if he was in a mind to spy. He was leaning back on one of his elbows. He was still wearing his three piece pinstripe suit that he wore for work at the Daily Planet but he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Bruce noticed the difference his glasses did actually make to his appearance in civilian clothes. 

Bruce had always thought his glasses kind of suited him. At their first meeting, he had found himself oddly attracted to the nervous but attractive man in glasses. It was that same meeting where he had discovered there was more to Clark Kent than met the eye. It was that moment he had known that he could never act on his attraction. But staring at him now lounging there with an air of boldness about him gave him something Bruce had not wanted to analyse after that moment, actually, he still didn’t – however, it didn’t change how sexy he appeared lounging there.

Bruce cleared his throat. He ascended the stairs and portrayed a manner of nonchalance. He told his friend and newly recognised pursuer, “I assumed you were going to be sensible. Obviously I was wrong.”

“I wasn’t going to leave it alone, not when I still have to do my best to convince you.” Clark replied.

“Convince me…?” he asked.

“That you belong with me.” He said resolutely.

Bruce smirked in an almost adversarial way. He asked, “What do you think you’re going to do to convince me of that?” 

Clark licked his lips slowly, deliberately and knowingly. 

Bruce’s thoughts stuttered. “Shit!”

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Immortally Yours 5/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,836  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce struggles with what he wants.

~B~

This was too much; he could not handle this right now, if ever. He continued walking. He passed by Clark who was still lounging idly on the stairs and continued up to the second landing. Clark sighed exasperatedly, “Bruce.”

He tried to ignore him and continued going, until Clark caught up with him, and grasped his arm. He tensed. He unsuccessfully tried to pull away. Clark refused to let him go. He either slipped on the step or Clark dragged down, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was he was laying with the steps against back and Clark braced over him, and gazing at him from inches away. Clark murmured, “I’m not finished with you.”

Their gazes locked and then Bruce lunged suddenly, he seized Clark and kissed him hard and unrelentingly. Clark made a muffled guttural sound in his throat. 

Despite the stairs carpet the corners of each step were hard and digging into his back, heightening the experience. He panted and snarled against his best friend’s lips, “Is this what you want?” he kissed him again just as hard.

Clark’s inexorable grip forced Bruce away, just enough so he could speak to him. He whispered against his lips, “Are you trying to make this just about sex? You know that’s never going to work, Bruce.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes. Clark leaned in slowly, they were watching the other’s reaction, and then they caught each other’s mouths and kissed again furiously. Then Clark told him, “I know you Bruce, and there’s so much more between us. This is only a part of what we are, and I want it all.”

Bruce breathed deeply. Why was Clark being so masterful tonight? It was unnerving how turned on it was making him. His own responses were pissing him off.

He held Clark’s gaze and reached down between Clark’s legs and he cupped and palmed his crotch. He felt him harden even more. Clark’s eyes closed, and his breath heaved and he pushed against his palm with need. Clark moaned, “Oh yes.”

Bruce was half mesmerised, as he saw the pleasure he was causing his best friend. Nevertheless, he retorted nastily, “Well you decided to play it this way. This is all you’re getting from me tonight, Clark.” 

Clark’s eyes opened and his gaze held his, and for an instant, Bruce thought his strategy had worked and Clark was going to back off. Instead, he saw a challenge appear in his eyes. Clark reached down and squeezed Bruce’s cock through his pants. He held his gaze, licked his lips, and goaded, “That will do me for starters.”

Bruce’s own chest heaved. He gazed at his best friend for a long moment. Clark crawled backwards down a step. He glanced at Bruce’s crotch at the unmistaken bulge there. Bruce’s blood was pulsing through his veins as he watched as Clark held his gaze and then he bowed his head. 

He asked gutturally, “I thought you were a good boy?”

Clark glanced back up and smiled saucily, “I am.”

Then Bruce was frozen with expectation, as Clark’s mouth opened and then he made contact and he mouthed the outline of Bruce’s cock through his pants. Bruce’s body quivered in reaction. His cock lengthened under Clark’s ministrations. His own mouth opened in silent pleasure. 

Oh, it felt so wickedly good. His thighs spread unconsciously wanting to give Clark more room and his hand cupped the back of Clark’s head. Clark moaned against him in response. 

Bruce arched back against the staircase and his shirt came loose at his waistband, exposing a flash of skin. Clark saw it and nuzzled it. His lips finding, and tasting the flesh of Bruce’s belly, he ran his tongue against it humming in satisfaction. Then in a blink of his eyes, Bruce’s shirt was unbuttoned and Clark was spreading the material, then Clark’s soft lips and tongue caressed his muscled torso. Bruce’s cock was getting so hard and he arched against him as Clark sucked his nipple into his mouth, Clark’s strong hand massaged his chest, his thumb tweaking the nipple. Bruce’s fingers twisted into Clark’s silky hair. 

Shit, this wasn’t exactly what he imagined Clark Kent would be like when it came to sex, although he had never really allowed himself to wonder since the time he had discovered Clark’s secret identity all those years ago, because there was no point. He was passionate and… 

His hands found and clung to Bruce’s body, over the fabric that was tight across his thighs, to his ass caressing it. Bruce growled lowly in response and clawed at the fabric on Clark’s back. Clark changed nipples and grazed his teeth over it and Bruce’s eyes rolled back… 

Hmm now, where was his train of thought? 

Hmm yeah …and Clark had a touch of wildness to him. He had not expected that either and it was making Bruce’s blood sing. 

When Clark raised his face and looked at him again. Clark smiled and asked huskily, “Am I good?” Bruce nodded, unable to speak. Clark said meaningfully, “You want more?

Bruce understood him completely; they had always been attuned with each other, despite their different approaches to crime fighting. Clark stared at him and Bruce was staring back at him in return, breathing heavily. An internal battle was in progress inside him, his heart, his cock, and his mind. His mind usually won out but he had never had to battle a determined Clark Kent before. The consequences were he couldn’t even fathom a plan of defence against him. He swallowed. He licked his lips nervously, and then of their own accord his own fingers went to the clasp on his pants, then the zipper... 

Clark licked his full lips and smiled in expectation, he massaged Bruce’s thighs slowly waiting.

Then they heard a noise on the ground floor. They both turned their heads towards it. Bruce realised it was Alfred making the rounds turning off the lights downstairs. They heard his footsteps on the stairs below. They gazed at each other. Bruce mouthed silently, “Alfred.”

Clark grinned cheekily. He whispered in his ear, “Do you want to carry this on in your bedroom?”

Their location and Alfred’s presence made him come to his senses. He shook his head and he refastened his pants. Clark’s eyes widened in dismay and Bruce swallowed and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” 

Then he scrambled out from under his best friend. He continued his original journey. He didn’t look back. He didn’t want to hurt Clark but he just could not give him what he wanted.

~*~

The following night, as Batman swung out a line and then landed on the rooftop across the street, he stilled as he felt a presence. Well he knew exactly who it was. He looked straight up above him. Superman was right where Batman had thought he would be. As Superman floated down his cape fluttered gently. He landed, he stepped forward, and he smiled happily, “Hi.”

Batman sneered and he growled, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Superman flinched. Bruce almost regretted his abrasiveness. He glanced away. Superman said in a firm voice, “Is that supposed to scare me, Batman?”

He turned his back. Damn, it had always been the last thing he ever wanted. From the day they met, he had felt a connection. He had found him intelligent and striking but most of all, he had felt comfortable and himself in his company. His affection for and his comfortableness with Clark had always been a bright spark in his life. Alfred, Clark then Dick and even Conner visiting sometimes, it was the closest to a family he could imagine in his life. 

With no response from him, Superman continued valiantly, “Well it won’t work, I wasn’t afraid of you in the beginning and I’m not scared of you now. I’m not giving up on you.”

He felt Superman reach out and touch his cape clad shoulder even through the armour he sensed it. He breathed deeply. Clark spun him around and begged, “Bruce please? I know you want me as much as I want you. I already knew that, but you can’t deny it now after what happened between us last night.”

He gazed at him mutely, he was being slowly hypnotised by Superman’s hot breath on his lips as he spoke. However, he still stayed silent. Superman brushed his soft lips gently against his and Batman opened up slowly. He moaned as Superman’s tongue met his tentatively. With no resistance, Superman cupped his cowl-covered head and deepened the tender kiss and Batman could not resist indulging in him again.

He pulled back slowly, gazing into his best friend’s eyes. Superman smiled hopefully, he whispered, “You want me too? Admit it please. Just say the words.”

He stepped closer, “Clark…” he stopped and breathed deeply.

Superman gazed at him, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

“Hey, here they are!” the rowdy voice called out.

Its corresponding partner asking, “What're you two old men doing up here?”

The teenaged voices distracted his train of thought. They both turned to see Robin and Superboy balancing on the edge of the rooftop. They were both smiling giddily as if they were playing hide and seek and had just caught them. If he didn’t know better, he would think they were drunk however, he knew they were only high on life.

Superman glanced between Batman and the boys, and from his scowl, he could tell he wasn’t pleased by the interruption. He said sternly, “I thought you volunteered to watch Metropolis while I was looking after some business, Superboy?”

The giddy smile left Superboy’s face. He glanced at the floor shamefaced. Then after a moment, he looked up and shrugged carefree, “Yeah well it looks to me like you’re playing hooky too. I mean where’s this important business you were supposed to have huh?”

Superman glanced at Batman and swallowed hard.

Superboy smirked obliviously and goaded, “You’re just hanging out with your buddy and so am I…” 

“That’s enough Conner! You don’t know anything about what’s going on.” Superman said reproachfully. “You better get back to Metropolis now.” 

Superboy sneered, “Don’t tell me what to do, you’re not my…”

Robin’s eyes widened and he interrupted quietly but firmly, “Don’t Kon.”

Superman’s jaw tensed and he glanced away. Superboy gazed at the floor. Then Superman spoke quietly, “You volunteered for it, I didn’t force you into it. You wanted the responsibility.”

“It was quiet nothing was happening, I thought…,” Superboy mumbled, and then he glanced up and faced him, “I’ll try to do better next time.”

Superman nodded, “Okay you can take off if you want. Now I know to, I’ll keep an ear out myself…”

“No, um I’ll finish what I started.” Superboy turned to Robin, “Catch up later?”

Robin grinned, “Absolutely.”

As Superboy took off, Robin glanced between Superman and Batman noticing the tension, “Um I’ll go patrol over there.” He said pointing to a distant rooftop. Then he was off too. 

Batman watched as Superman sighed deeply and shook his head minutely. He comforted, “It’s a common occurrence for teenagers to disavow a parent, although in normal circumstances it’s the surrogate parent that takes the brunt of it.”

~S~

Superman heaved a sigh, “I know, I said it to my dad when I was fifteen too. Afterwards I hated myself for hurting him like that. But you know the situation with Conner is different.”

He said wryly, “Because technically the statement is untrue.”

Superman rolled his eyes and bowed his head. Then he spoke quietly, “When he first escaped from Cadmus he tried to kill me.”

Batman knew this, Clark had told him before, but he listened again anyway.

“And all I saw that day was something Lex had made, an experiment to replace his own damaged body after an explosion. I have faced enemies with my face, my DNA before, parallel universe evil versions of me, and Bizarro.” He snorted, “I’ve never wanted to take one home with me before. Then afterwards I found out the details of his creation, and about what Lex had done and why this clone had worked out, and survived. God, I had no choice, Bruce. He was standing right there in front of me, looking exactly like he does right now, almost a man.” Clark laughed desperately, “I wasn’t even old enough to be his father – the natural way anyway. But he’s part of me and I saw the good in him and we agreed to be like brothers instead.” 

“It was good of you; someone else might’ve turned his back and dismissed him as an experiment or just a clone.”

Superman smiled, “And it’s worked for all these years, it’s been nice, I always wanted a brother. But the thing is, Conner has stayed the same, physically and he seems to have those teenage hormones still whizzing about in there.”

Batman nodded, “And you are the one who’s gotten older and matured.”

Superman met his gaze, “Yeah and I’m just about old enough now to be his dad.” He chuckled, “I mean if I’d gotten Lana pregnant on Prom night.”

His best friend questioned, “Do you want to be?” Superman smiled at him softly. Batman stated gently, “I’ve seen how great you are with kids, how great you are with Dick… and Conner most days.” 

The question had come to his mind lately. Superman licked his lips and asked his best friend and confidant, “How do you go from playing big brother for so long to being dad. I don’t know if Conner would even want to change the status quo now. We both got robbed of his normal childhood.”

“I don’t know, with Dick I’m somewhere between the two myself and so far we’re happy that way. But Clark if you want to try I will support you.”

“Bruce.” Superman said softly.

Batman walked into Superman’s arms and hugged him tightly.

Batman groaned. He caressed Superman’s cheek with his leather clad fingertips and gazed at his best friend a long moment and then he kissed Clark’s lips again desperately. Superman moaned and returned his kiss, and then Batman broke it off slowly.

Batman pulled back the cowl and he asked in quiet desperation, “Clark… why now, what has changed?”

Clark explained, “I know it seems out of the blue, not the feelings but the need to act upon them, because we both knew they were there, didn’t we? It’s just that some things have happened recently that have reminded me how short life really is…”

Bruce nodded and said quietly, “Short for everyone else. You’re going to live forever or at least outlive everyone you know.”

Clark took a ragged breathe, “Exactly, I’m going to end up alone, and sooner or later you’re going to leave me through death or old age. I want us to be together for as long as we can.”

Bruce pulled away and paced the rooftop. “While we can Clark, how long is that huh?” he met his gaze again, “I’m going to end up old and decrepit... Do you want to look after me, carry me around, feed me, and help me go to the toilet huh? Is that what you want because I sure as hell don’t?”

Clark raised his gaze and looked at the stars twinkling above them in the night sky and gritted his teeth, “Bruce, damn it. We’d have years together before we’d even have to start thinking about things like that.”

Bruce shook his head, “But it will come, unless a criminal gets lucky one night that is.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Clark declared defiantly.

“You don’t know that.”

Clark stared at him speechlessly, but there was something knowing in his gaze. He wanted to tell him, tell him that he was too skilled, too tough, and too damned stubborn to die and that Clark had seen the proof of it and honestly, it wasn’t that bad. He had seen people in much worse conditions at that age. He wanted to tell him he could handle it, that it was better than never trying at all. But that wasn’t the plan. That wasn’t HIS plan.

Clark declared, “I don’t care even if we only have a week together, I want it.”

Bruce looked overcome with all his emotions as he approached him. “Don’t you get it, if I let myself have you…?” Bruce grasped Clark’s head and looked deep into his eyes. He admitted desperately, “I would want you forever.”

There were tears shining in Superman’s eyes and he nodded. He said all choked up, “I know, Bruce. I want you forever too.”

Bruce whispered, “A week is not enough.” 

He turned away and couldn’t look Clark in the eye, “I’m sorry Clark. I can’t.” 

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Immortally Yours 6/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,994  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce comes to terms with what he really wants.

~B~

He was on another date with Talia. He had been distracted all night thinking about his and Clark’s confrontation on the rooftop. 

God the pain of just thinking about it now was almost too much to bare, never mind living it. He didn’t want Clark to end up looking after a dried up old shell of the man he was. He didn’t want to end up resenting Clark for his youth.

He knew that in the grand scheme of things he had only a finite amount of time to be Batman. He knew that in a blink of an eye he would have to retire, if he wasn’t put out of action before then. Just the thought of that scared him too.

A normal person would only just be making headway in their lives at his age now. Still in the early summer of youth, yet here he was considering the long term future. Normal people… god if they were normal people, Clark Kent would not have to ask him twice to be with him, he would jump at the chance. If they were both special like Clark, he would…

And now Talia was whispering something in his ear, what… what was that?

“…my love my father is in seclusion, I can share with you his secrets.” 

When the dining room door opened, he expected Alfred carrying in the dessert. Instead, his best friend was standing there. Bruce’s heart fluttered in response. He saw surprise, and jealousy and even a little hurt revealed in his friend’s eyes. He glanced at Talia once and then shook his head at Bruce. Clark adjusted his glasses and said politely, “I’m sorry I didn’t realise you had company, um excuse me.”

He asked worriedly, “Clark?”

Then Clark turned abruptly and walked out of the dining room. Bruce gazed after him. Talia asked, “Who was that my love?”

‘My love…?’ he cringed internally.

Anxiety filled him, and Bruce rose from his chair, “Excuse me a moment, I’ve got to go.” 

He tossed his napkin on the table and rushed out after Clark without looking back. Why did Clark come? He had seen the light of jealousy there in his eyes. He had never seen it there before, or maybe he had never let himself see it before, either way it made him uneasy and gave him the need to console his friend. 

He heard footsteps heading for the front door to Wayne Manor so he followed them. For some reason Clark wasn’t using his super-speed, so he caught up with him easily. He reached out and caught Clark’s arm. Conversely, it was Clark that pulled him around into a full-fledged embrace. Clark grinned playfully, “Hello.”

Bruce realised he had been duped and he groaned exasperatedly. He tried to pull away but Clark would not allow him to, instead he tilted his head, his mouth a breath away from Bruce’s lips. Clark softly demanded, “Kiss me.”

He gasped at hearing the demand and he gazed at his best friend’s mouth. Then instinctively he closed the gap between their lips, feeling as though he had no resistance at all. Clark cupped Bruce’s head and deepened the kiss. Bruce hummed, groaning deliriously into Clark’s luscious mouth as their lips met and slid together sensually. Clark murmured back, “Huh-huh that’s so right.”

He came to his senses and he pulled away. He dropped his hands to his sides and bowed his head. Bruce told him. “I’m going back into that dining room right now.” 

Clark reached out, and grasped him and pulled him back into his arms. He told him intensely, “No you’re not.” 

Then he kissed him again fiercely.

Clark’s lips and tongue was all there was in the world as Bruce kissed him hungrily. Clark’s hands roamed Bruce’s body, coming to grasp his ass and pull him in closer.

Bruce moaned desperately. He tried to push him away fruitlessly, he begged against Clark’s lips, “Please Clark… Please stop.”

Clark pulled away slightly, he asked fearfully, “Bruce…?”

He pulled back. Bruce caressed Clark’s lips with his fingertips softly.

“I can’t do this again.” He told him, and he set off walking away. 

Clark called out to him stating firmly, “I told you I’m not giving up on you.”

~*~ 

He returned to the dining table and gave Talia a smile, “Sorry for that interruption my dear, what was you saying?”

She looked put out by the interruption, and then she shrugged, “Just the secret to eternal youth, you could be strong, and young and beautiful forever as you are now.”

He frowned, saying, “The Lazarus pits cause madness though.”

Talia leaned in further and smiled, “That is true, but what is a little madness among friends.”

He thought madness was a dangerous thing, the difference between good and evil, between anarchy and order, and the difference of how far someone was willing to go over the line to the detriment of everyone else. At his questioning look, Talia pursed her lips, “However I speak not of the pits.”

Bruce’s attention was caught; He asked eagerly, “How?”

Talia laughed throatily.

He leaned in, “Tell me your secrets to eternal youth.”

The dark haired siren smiled, “Those secrets belong in the family.” She reached out and grazed his cheek gently with her long nails. “I would share them with my husband.”

Shit. It was against everything that he had come to believe after facing Ra al Ghul. But if only he knew the secret, maybe there would be hope for a future with Clark. He tilted his head and caressed her throat with his breath, and asked Talia seductively in her ear, “Will you not tell me now my dear?”

“Be patient all will be shared between us in time, my love.”

He forced a smile, “Of course we have all the time in the world.”

~*~

After their date, when he had returned home from him and Dick doing a patrol, Bruce went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. It was answered after a moment. Bruce asked, “Can I come in?”

Kind old eyes smiled, as he tied the belt on his robe and he motioned him in, “Of course Master Bruce.”

He entered his old guardian’s bedroom; he went and sat on the edge of the bed. Alfred smiled gently, and reminisced, “You have not come in here since you were a boy and could not sleep. I would go downstairs and make you some cocoa.”

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement.

Alfred sat down next to him, and said, “When you could not sleep, it was always because you had something on your mind.”

Bruce took a deep breath, then he explained, “Clark has let… um he told me…” he glanced at his old friend and winced as he struggled with the words. He tried again quietly, “a few days ago, Clark kissed me.”

Alfred’s eyes widened subtly and then he nodded with composure. When Bruce didn’t explain more, Alfred prodded, “And you Master Bruce, what did you do?”

He half smiled. He shook his head shyly, and revealed, “I reciprocated.”

“So he kissed you and you kissed him in return?” Alfred expanded.

Bruce nodded.

Alfred asked, “So what is your dilemma?”

He cringed, “Clark wants us to be together, um as lovers, a long term couple.”

Alfred swallowed, “And you?”

Bruce nodded and admitted, “It’s what I want.” 

Alfred smiled warmly, “I am sorry young master; then I do not see the problem you are having such difficulty with.”

It was incredibly hard to explain without revealing his fears about the future and aging and he didn’t want to burden Alfred with it, not when it didn’t make a difference, or maybe Talia’s secret of eternal youth was the answer. Then they could be together. He gazed at Alfred and he agreed, “You’re right Alfred. There might not be a problem after all. Thank you for the advice.”

“I didn’t say anything, boy.”

He reached out and clasped his shoulder, “Yes you did.”

~*~

Now he had thought about what he really wanted, after those life changing kisses, after admitting his feelings to Clark, and Alfred, then there was Talia’s secret of eternal youth maybe those fears would not matter in the end.

He was now actually considering doing something foolhardy just for the chance to hope to spend his life with him. He had known it all along. But since giving voice to it, his feelings seemed to be getting harder to ignore and more imperative.

He had to go to Clark and share this with him; maybe Clark could help him put his mind at ease, he usually did. 

The next day he went to Metropolis. When he got there, Clark didn’t answer the door when he knocked. So Bruce decided to wait for him inside. He entered the apartment. He glanced around; it was always neat and tidy so when he saw a pile of takeout cartons and a damp towel dumped to one side, he raised a curious eyebrow. He turned and saw on the side board with the family photos and whatnots, a pair of glasses that were not Clark’s own.

Just then, the young voice called, “Is that you Clark, I’m sorry about the mess…”

Bruce half grimaced and half smiled. He called, “It’s not Clark.”

Conner Kent came out the bathroom. His eyes widened slightly, “Batman, um Bruce… um Mr Wayne?”

Bruce couldn’t help it, he chuckled, “You did that just like your… um I mean like Clark.”

Conner’s eyes narrowed subtly at the quick change of words. Bruce thought, yes you are like Clark in that way too, people underestimate his gumption too. 

The young man asked with a little steel in his voice, “So what are you doing here, I know Clark makes the effort and visits you a lot but I didn’t think you came to see him much?”

Sadly, it was true, he defended himself lightly, “It helps that Clark has super-speed.” Conner shrugged, and Bruce continued, “You must realise that, it must be easier for you to just pop by to see Dick than waiting until he has a break.”

Then in a second, the standoff was over and Conner became a moody teenager again, as he huffed, “Whatever, I guess so.”

Bruce smiled inwardly; this was what was causing Clark’s dilemma. Bruce sat down on the couch. He revealed, “Clark told me you helped him take out those terrorists that took over city hall last week.”

Conner looked surprised. He folded his arms but glanced down at his shoes. He mumbled, “They weren’t terrorists, they were just robbers who were dumb enough to think holding the mayor hostage was a good idea.” 

Bruce said, “Pretty stupid thing to do in Metropolis.”

He glanced up, smiled, and nodded, “Yeah, I mean what kind of idiot starts something in Superman’s town.”

He heard the pride in Conner’s voice for Clark. He smiled, “Superman and Superboy’s town that’s how Clark said it.”

“Does Clark talk about me a lot?” Conner wondered.

“Only when you have done something stupid…” he saw Conner wince and Bruce finished, “And when you have done something good.”

The young man looked up with surprised pleasure on his face. 

Then the door opened as Clark returned from work. He looked surprised that both Bruce and Conner were there at the same time. Clark smiled at both of them; he greeted Conner, “Hey kid.”

Conner just stared at Clark and Clark tilted his head, “What…?”

Bruce supplied, “I was just saying, you told me about you and Conner saving city hall.”

“It’s true; I think Conner is so good now he could’ve handled it without me though.”

Conner gasped, and Clark frowned, he reached out, “What is going on with you, Conner?” 

Conner approached him and hugged Clark tightly. Clark returned the hug, frowning and then smiled at Bruce over Conner’s shoulder as he enjoyed the affection. And then Conner pulled away and grinned, “I’m going to do a patrol right now.” he blurred into his Superboy attire, and then he slapped Clark on the shoulder, “See you later.” 

Then he was gone in a blink, Clark turned to Bruce but before anyone could say anything, Conner reappeared and took out the trash. He grinned at them and was gone again.

Clark was wide eyed, “What was that all about?”

“I think you made his day. I don’t think you have to worry about Conner’s accepting you in the dad role.” 

Then Clark approached him, slipping off his glass and putting them down as he asked, “Have you been sizing up my chances?”

“Something like that.”

Then Clark bowed his head slightly and gazed at him though his eyelashes. “Have you come for a reason?”

Bruce nodded. He braced himself and stood up, “I came to tell you, I’ll have to get serious with Talia for a while...”

Clark looked shocked. He shook his head, and winced, “I thought I’d made difference. Damn it I believed him.” he turned and walked over and gazed out the window. “Maybe hindsight and regret were all it really was.” He uttered.

Bruce frowned in confusion. Clark was talking gibberish nothing was making sense. He asked worriedly, “Clark do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

Clark nodded frantically, and lamented, “You want her?”

“It’s not like that.” Bruce denied.

He backpedalled, “It’s okay, and I think you were right. I don’t want to lose you so maybe we’re better off staying friends huh?”

Bruce demanded exasperatedly “Clark, will you please shut up. You don’t understand this has nothing to do with Talia not really.”

Clark turned from the window, “What are you doing with her then?” he demanded jealously.

Bruce answered the demand vexingly, “I’m trying to figure out how I can have what I want without abandoning my whole mental resolve.”

He walked away from the window “What…?”

Bruce walked forward, trapping Clark against the kitchen countertop. He leaned in, and confessed, “You. I want to be with you, now and in the future. I want that promise of forever, Clark.” 

Clark inhaled deeply. He asked worriedly but with hope in his eyes, “Are you sure, Bruce?”

“It’s my greatest wish.” He admitted.

Clark’s laughter fluttered out of him and then he twirled Bruce into his embrace and kissed him heatedly. Bruce cupped Clark’s face trying to match his enthusiasm. Clark caught and sucked his tongue and Bruce hummed, “Hmm do you know you’re even better than I imagined?”

Clark smiled into his mouth, “We’re only kissing.”

Bruce murmured, “Even so.” 

His best friend asked, “Have you imagined me a lot?”

He admitted, “I’ve always tried not to, but I’ve imagined you in every way possible.”

Clark held his gaze; his hands reached down and unfastened his own pants. Then he turned and braced himself hands against the kitchen counter. Clark asked, “Like this?”

Bruce uttered, “God.”

He stepped in closer; he reached out and ran his hand over the woollen fabric at Clark’s ass, his fingertips pressing lightly into the discernible valley there. Clark made a soft noise and pushed back. Bruce whispered, “Fuck, I always thought we were both tops.”

Clark laughed delightfully, “Oh I think we both are, Bruce.”

He stepped even closer and pressed his crotch to Clark’s ass. He murmured, “So why are you offering this?”

Clark groaned softly feeling Bruce’s desire and rocked back. “Bruce.” He groaned. 

Bruce bended his knees and pressed up rocking up against his friend’s ass. “Why…?” He asked again. His hands running over Clark’s back feeling the strong smooth muscles there.

Clark moaned at his touch, “Because I want to and because I expect you to return the favour.” 

Bruce found the idea wasn’t unconscionable. His cock didn’t seem to hate the idea and he grasped Clark’s hips and thrust again, Clark sighed, “Bruce, you’re making me crazy.”

Clark reached down and pushed at his loose waistband. As the swells of his smooth sweet cheeks were revealed, Bruce reached for and stayed his hands. He grated out, “Don’t Clark.”

Clark turned around, and he stared at him. “I don’t understand.”

He admitted, “We’re best friends, trusted confidantes. You know me, Clark.” 

Clark nodded, “Yes I do.” 

“You know that I’m intense and fixated.” He laughed at himself and Clark smiled too, “The truth is if I let myself have you now, let you do this, that will be it, and I won’t able to go out there and do what I have to do with Talia.”

He swallowed and wondered, “And what you have to do is so important…?”

“Yes, it’s the most important thing at this moment. I better go now. The sooner it’s done the better. I’ll come back to you when my mission is accomplished.”

Clark closed his eyes and nodded, his hands went to refasten his pants. And then Clark reached for his glasses and put them back on. 

Bruce cursed the complications of their life as he left the apartment. He whispered, “Bye.”

~*~

It was raining hard when he walked outside onto the street. He headed back to his car. He heard the footsteps as Clark chased after his sodden figure. Clark reached out, and grabbed him and pushed him up against the exterior wall of his apartment building. 

Bruce gazed at him in surprise and asked, “What are you doing?”

Clark cupped his face. He told him, “I love you Bruce.” 

His heart pounded and he blinked through the rain. Clark’s glasses were wet and misted but Bruce held his gaze through the raindrops. He brushed his wet hair off his forehead. He gazed at him reverently. He caressed his cheek. He leaned in and kissed Clark deeply.

 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Immortally Yours 7/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,808  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce’s mission is put into jeopardy.

~*~

The harsh female tone declared, “You dirty bastard!”

Both Bruce and Clark pulled out of their kiss, and turned and stared at the irate woman standing on the sidewalk glaring at them in the rain.

“You make love to me with words, but you make love to this… this man with your body.” Talia spat.

Bruce responded angrily, “You had me followed!”

She declared, “I saw you run after this man while you were on a date with me, what did you expect me to do? You will regret this. Nobody makes a fool of me.” She said before marching off to her car.

Bruce shook his head in anger and dismay at what had just happened. He faced Clark again. Clark’s gaze returned to him also. Bruce blurted desperately, “I’ve got to go. I can’t let her leave.”

He rushed after her, and caught the car door before it closed. Her driver tried to stop him. He pushed his way inside and sat across from Talia. “Wait, I can explain.”

She appeared annoyed, with her arms crossed but then she nodded and told the driver to close the door. He did so and then returned to the driver’s seat and they pulled away from the curb seconds later. Bruce didn’t look out the window; he didn’t want to see the look on Clark’s face. His best friend didn’t know the details and Bruce really didn’t want Clark to know them either.

Talia’s dark eyes narrowed and she shrugged her slim shoulders, “Come on explain it to me.”

He hesitated. He smiled one of his Brucie Wayne smiles, and explained, “Well, it’s quite simple really, um well you see after I returned from training with League of Assassins …”

“My father always said you were his best student, although your idealism was your greatest weakness.”

He cleared his throat, “Yeah well, when I returned I gave an interview, and he was the journalist that day…”

She gazed at him in confusion, “What are you telling me?”

He lied, “He’s been obsessed with me ever since. He won’t leave me alone, and he’s been stalking me for years.” 

“You went to him today, I watched you enter the building I saw him come later. You waited for him.”

“I went there to tell him to leave me alone once and for all and that you’re the one that I want.”

Talia’s lips pulled into an ugly sneer, “What I just witnessed wasn’t fear or revulsion in your eyes. You were tender with him. You kissed him, I saw it.”

He stared at her wordlessly. Denial was on his lips but it would not utter forth. He sensed the charade was over, the chance of the secret already beyond reach. He would only be humbling himself if he continued to pretend.

“What has he got that I don’t?” Talia asked forlornly.

His laughter was desperate, “Is that a trick question?”

Talia spat on him, and sneered, “I thought so. Why else would a man choose another man over a woman like me, huh? You are disgusting.” He wiped the spittle from his face with the back of his hand as she wailed, “I loved you, I helped you defy my father, and you do this to me.”

He sneered, “We hardly know each other. What you feel for me is not love.”

“Really and what you feel for that man is real love I suppose?” she mocked.

He growled, “It’s so real you couldn’t understand it.”

Talia laughed manically. Then suddenly she lashed out and the large jewel in one of her ornate rings caught him. He grimaced with the pain. He wiped the blood from his lip.

Her countenance became distant and cold, “I thought you were a real man, someone strong enough to defy my father. But you are nothing, just as that man you say you love. He will regret taking you away from me.”

Bruce ridiculed her, “I’d like to see you take him on.”

She smiled cruelly. She nodded to her driver over Bruce’s shoulder. Then she murmured, “I shall give you what you crave, and I will get my revenge at the same time.” The driver then pulled the car over on the side of the highway. Talia continued, “You will not be able to bear his touch ever again and your lover will not want you again anyway.”

He gazed at her in confusion. Then he glanced around, and saw her flunky coming around to the door. He opened it with a sadistic smirk on his face. His hands were already reaching for his belt buckle when Bruce realised what she meant. 

He snarled, “You fucking psycho bitch!”

“Maybe but I am not the only bitch here.” 

She nodded to her man, and he stepped forward to do her bidding. Bruce turned to her and said cockily, “Did you forget I’m your father’s best student?”

Talia reached out, and caressed his cheek. She cooed “No my love, I have not forgotten.” and then there was a pinprick sensation and his vision went blurry. He discerned it as she closed the hinge on one of her elaborate rings sealing the vial again. He felt dizzy as her henchman closed in on him. He flayed his arms wildly, and he blindly felt around and found a crystal decanter in the mini bar and he grasped it and then smashed it over the guy’s head, the contents went everywhere. His senses failed him then, and he fell back against the seat.

~*~

He came in and out of his dazed state. His face was pressed against the cushioned surface. He could feel his own nakedness but he didn’t have the strength or will to do anything about it. He flinched as he became aware of hands touching him. He wondered where Talia was, he was certain she must be still watching, savouring her vengeance.

He hated the fact this man was touching him in way that he had not even shared with Clark yet and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But he had to try. He tried to move away, but his limbs felt like heavy weights. Then there was pressure against the centre of his back as he was push back down. 

Bruce pushed his face harder against the material under his head trying to hide. Bruce implored in a whisper, “Please don’t....”

The deep intoned, “Shush.” the only verbal response.

Bruce pinched his lips and shook his head against the cushion. He could not feel anything only those strong hands. Maybe the drug was altering his sense of time because he could not understand why there was no pain, no feeling of being violated already; maybe it was still to come. For now, there were only those hands that seemed to want his comfort. Through the haze of his mind, he wondered about the need for the care being administered, which felt nice despite the situation. 

Shit, he hated himself even for those disloyal thoughts. It must be whatever was in that vial that made him so at ease. As those hands stroked his back, Bruce remembered the time Clark had given him a massage. How much he had wanted him to continue but had been afraid to give into temptation. How hard his cock had been for his best friend and he could not ignore his own semi hard cock pressed into the soft cushioned surface below him just from a few moments of his caresses. 

Despite the situation, Bruce found his body arching for the touch. He winced, his face burned from the shame as desire tickled his senses. He hated himself for it. He grieved for his love. He uttered softly, “Clark.”

He was shushed again, warm breath breezed over the skin of his shoulder, and it made his senses tingling. He realised this is what Talia meant by Clark not wanting him again. If Clark knew how needy this man was making him feel, Clark would never want him.

As his body relaxed, he wished for, “Clark.” again.

The fingers played along his spine back up to his shoulders. He mewled in guilt, “I’m sorry Clark.”

He was asked gently, “Why are you sorry?”

Bruce blinked in confusion, and asked, “Clark?”

The reply was spoken softly “Yeah?” 

He opened his eyes and blurrily glanced around what he realised was Clark’s unfamiliar bedroom. He smiled into what he realised was Clark’s mattress, “You saved me?”

“Of course I did, I wasn’t going to let you ride off with some angry crazy woman without making sure you were alright.”

Bruce shook his head and tried to turn over and found himself struggling. He asked, “Help me.”

Clark rolled him over and then Bruce gazed at him, he asked, “Where are my clothes?”

“They were wet and covered in some sort alcohol; I took them off so I could put you in bed.” 

He said crossly, “I thought I was being molested.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “What… I…I was only trying to comfort you. You’ve been saying my name. He glanced down at Bruce’s nude body, “You were reacting to me in a good way.”

Bruce understood Clark’s confusion; he closed his eyes and nodded, “That’s why I was sorry. I was remembering that massage you gave me, and your hands felt too good.”

His best friend shook his head, and then snorted. Then he said softly, “I’m just happy I got there in time. How could someone be so angry that they would do that to someone they claim to love? Nobody deserves that no matter what they’ve done.”

“Did Talia see you when you rescued me?” Bruce asked.

“No I super-sped you here. She didn’t see anything.” Clark explained.

“Good.” Then Bruce relaxed against the pillows and said sardonically, “I guess she’s not going to share her secrets with me now.”

Clark didn’t see the funny side of it and was just staring at him. “Is that why you were with Talia, for her secrets?”

“She wanted to share the secret of eternal youth with her husband.” He revealed.

“Would you have gone that far?” Clark asked frowning.

Bruce reached out and caressed Clark’s face, “The way I feel right now, I think I would do anything to be with you.”

Clark smiled lovingly, “What am I going to do with you?”

The consequences of losing the chance to learn Talia’s secret were profound. He had only allowed himself to promise Clark the relationship, the commitment that they both desired because he believed they could have a long future together. Now the future was in jeopardy. Bruce knew in his heart that it was too late to go back. 

Bruce gazed at him; Clark had joined him sitting on the bed but he was fully clothed. He suggested in a whisper, “Why don’t you take these clothes off.”

“Why.” Clark asked.

He said, “For a man who was dead set about convincing his best friend to admit to their shared feelings, you’re a little oblivious.”

Clark frowned, “Huh?”

Bruce grinned, “We’re already on the bed and if we both take our clothes off, we could...”

“You thought you were being attacked just two minutes ago.”

“But I wasn’t, it was you.”

“It doesn’t matter; our first time is going to be nice.”

Bruce smiled at his best friend, he asked teasingly, “Nice?”

Clark’s lips pinched as he tried not to laugh, “Yeah, nice and you need to go home.”

He grumbled. “Clark, I have no reason to leave now.” 

“Yes you do.”

He reminded him, “I can’t leave I will fall over the moment I get off the bed.”

Clark’s eyes traced his naked body, he licked his lips, “Okay you can stay but we’re not…”

Bruce demanded seductively, “Kiss me.”

Clark laughed lightly, “Oh do you know I’ve waited forever to hear you say that to me.”

“Kiss me.” He demanded again.

Clark looked pained, “Bruce, I want to I want you but there are things that we need to talk about before we do anything.”

He really couldn’t care about anything else right now. The need to finally act was everything now he had given himself free rein. He asked, “Please we can talk later. I just want to be with you, kiss you… just kiss you Clark, that’s all.”

Clark’s eyes smouldered and he leaned down and kissed him softly. Bruce murmured, “Again.”

His best friend’s warm breath gusted over his lips as he chuckled and then he kissed him again more intensely. Bruce groaned in pleasure. His hard cock hardened some more. But Clark refused to touch him. He noticed the tent in Clark’s pants. Damn he sure looked sexy ruffled and hard.

Finally, Bruce pleaded, “Please take your clothes off.” 

Clark gazed at him seriously; something in his gaze told him he understood. But Clark spoke quietly, “I said we had to talk first.”

“Please.”

Clark leaned in again, and his mouth as he kissed him was sweetly unrelenting as he renewed his offensive. Clark slowed the kiss, his lips lingering slowly on Bruce’s, sucking gently. Bruce returned the kiss just as slowly. 

He sighed, the gentleness gave him a feeling of warmth and happiness, it wasn’t the whirlwind of emotions of their other kisses, and it brought everything into focus.

He caressed Clark’s back and he sighed, “What are we going do Clark?”

Clark laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder, and he murmured, “You mean about the future?”

He answered softly, “Yeah, I had pinned my hopes on…”

“That’s not like you.” Clark joked.

He smiled, “No it’s not. To be honest I doubt I would ever have let this happen between us if Talia had not promised the secret of eternal youth to me. But that’s gone now. She will never tell me now she feels I betrayed her.”

Clark’s thumb played against Bruce’s chest, he said thoughtfully, “Maybe we don’t need Talia’s secret.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Clark raised his head and gazed at him. “My father as you know was a scientist on Krypton, and some of his work was on genetics. His work is still within the Fortress, as well as the knowledge of the twenty-eight known galaxies. There has got to be something within all that information that could help us.”

“I don’t know Clark, any modifications that the Fortress might do… I don’t think I would be good at having superpowers.”

“I’m not talking about powers.” Clark smiled, “I’m just talking about fixing any defects in your human DNA. You would still be you. You wouldn’t be able to do much more than you’ve already trained your body to do which is beyond most humans anyway. It’s like the vaccination that Lex and Brainiac made that time, making Lex invulnerable to human viruses and most diseases. You remember I told you about it.”

“Yeah I remember.”

“So with something like that, you wouldn’t get any ailments ever again. Also, there might be a way of slowing down the senescence and reproduction of your cells. It could slow down or even stop the aging process.”

“You’ve been seriously thinking about this?”

Clark licked his lips slowly, nervously and then said, “If we are going to be together I want to be honest with you.”

“I thought we already were.”

“We are, well we was until a few days ago.”

Bruce swallowed nervously, on a knife’s edge he asked, “What happened a few days ago?”

Clark sat up and gazed down at Bruce, so Bruce sat up too and kept his gaze. Clark reached out and took Bruce’s hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it. “So smooth and so strong…” Then he met Bruce’s gaze and told him the truth. “I had a visitor. He gave me a mission, it’s his plan.”

“Who was it? What was the mission?”

Clark glanced around them, and admitted, “This, this is the plan.”

Bruce’s heart sank. He asked, “Someone made you do this, you mean you didn’t want this? God, I knew something wasn’t quite right. You didn’t really want to be with me?”

“No Bruce, I wanted this so much. He wanted this too. My mission was to get you to admit you wanted it as well.”

“Who was this person that you went along with so easily?” he wondered.

Clark raised and kissed his hand again, “It was you.”

His eyes widened in alarm, and Clark nodded, “It was you but you were an old man, maybe seventy years old maybe even older I don’t know exactly. He came back for one final mission.”

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Immortally Yours 8/10   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,996  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark tells Bruce the truth.

~B~ 

Bruce waited on edge for Clark to continue. His mind was in turmoil with the possibilities. He asked, “Go on. Tell me.”

“It was because of me, I was dead… I mean will be… I don’t know.” Clark tried to explain.

He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, “You die?” he uttered, “How do you die before me?”

Damn it, it had almost killed him when he thought Clark was dead after fighting Doomsday, that whole year of walking around feeling as though his heart was ripped out. Although he had been overjoyed when Clark came to him the night he had returned, his miraculous survival after that terrible ordeal only reinforced Bruce’s belief that they could never be together. It had proved that Clark was practically immortal and that he wasn’t going to die. Clark breathed heavily and Bruce realised that the thought was probably as upsetting to Clark as it was to him. He asked, “What did I say happens?”

“I don’t know what happens he didn’t tell me; just that he wanted my help to make sure that he could change things and so that he could be there to save me.”

He nodded, “So you’re saying, I… he wanted you to convince me to undergo this procedure, the one we’ve just been talking about?”

Clark nodded, “He said Jor-El sent him back in time.” 

Bruce asked, “Are you a hundred per cent sure it was me?”

His best friend smiled, “I’m sure. You were old, your hair was silver and you walked with a cane, but it was you. He came to me a few times, once in Smallville when I was in freshman year of high school. God Bruce, he told me he had recently lost someone and I could feel the pain and grief radiating off him. Then he came to me in Metropolis not long after I became Superman, he told me about you, that you were missing but you would be coming home in two days…”

Bruce frowned, “Is that why you were the first interview I gave when I got back, because you knew I was coming home?”

“Yes, you remember I told you about it at the time?”

He thought back, “Yes, I thought it was Alfred you were talking about, and then when I discovered…”

“When you took my glasses off me...” Clark grinned.

He smiled too, “Yeah and with that discovery everything else became less important.”

Clark nodded, “Then he came to me again in Centennial Park over a week ago…”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about these visits?”

“I didn’t even know it was you until the third visit and that’s when he asked me to do this. He confirmed to me that the feelings I have for you are wholly reciprocated. He said that he wanted to be there to be able to save me and to be with me and repair the mistakes of his past.”

“Mistakes?” he asked.

Clark’s beautiful face creased as he winced, “Oh, Bruce, he told me we never… we never tried in his time.”

Bruce clenched his jaw, “You mean it was me who wouldn’t try.”

“That’s why he came back.”

He understood completely. He could imagine cursing his own weakness; hate himself for not being able to be there to save Clark from death. Now that he had opened himself up to the depth of his feelings, he could imagine doing anything to be with Clark. 

He gazed at him and Clark smiled softly and revealed, “He said I was the…”

Bruce finished the sentence knowingly, “The love of my life.”

Clark’s soft smile grew into something truly beautiful. He said, “Oh Bruce, he was right wasn’t he?”

He nodded, “Yes he was.”

His lover leaned in and kissed him softly, which then turned into a passionate lingering kiss. Bruce grinned against his lips and then he pushed him away. “Come on we’ve some research to do.”

Clark asked in surprise, “Right now?”

“Maybe not right now but very soon.” he conceded to him.

His best friend laughed, “I thought so.”

Bruce kissed that luscious mouth again murmuring, “You’re too clever for your own good.”

~*~

Although he wanted to stay and consummate their relationship, Clark was still adamant that he wanted things to be as he stated ‘nice’ so once he had regained his full mobility, he returned home. He cleared his head. He told Alfred about what happened, he warned him about Talia in case of reprisals and most importantly, he told him his decision about him and Clark.

Alfred just smiled, “If that’s what it takes to make you happy Master Bruce.”

Bruce smiled, “He does.”

“It’s about time you admitted it, boy.”

He nodded his head, “Yes sir.”

~S~

The following day Clark returned to his apartment from his day job at the Daily Planet. When he got there, Clark didn’t have to unlock the door when he arrived. So he wasn’t surprised when he saw that Bruce had taken a seat on the couch and was waiting for him.

He raised a teasing eyebrow at Bruce being in his apartment. He put his briefcase aside. His best friend said, “I hope you don’t mind that I waited.”

Clark shrugged, “Of course not.”

He removed his glasses and placed them on the kitchen counter. He turned back and they mirrored each other’s smile. Bruce shook his head and grinned. Then Clark raised and inquiring brow, he asked knowingly “What’re you doing back so soon?”

His best friend leered, “I want that nice time I was promised.” 

With a serious expression, he said. “I just got home from work, you really think…” 

Bruce murmured seductively, “I’ll take anything you are willing to give me right now.”

It was so weird seeing Bruce freely showing his flirtatious side that Clark hadn’t really seen directed towards him since their first meeting. However, Clark found he liked it he liked it a lot. He met his best friend’s gaze; he stepped in closer and then took his mouth with his. Bruce breathed deeply through his nose and opened his mouth wider for him. Bruce’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, Bruce moaned softly, “Oh yes.” Clark grinned into his mouth. Did Bruce really think after all this time, after all his effort to get here that he was going to make them wait any longer. They stumbled over to the couch and fell against it.

Bruce’s hands caressed Clark’s chest, his thumb rubbing over his nipple through his shirt. Clark moaned in response. His friend ran the fingers of both hands up over Clark’s chest, his shoulders and then through Clark’s dark locks and he gazed into his eyes. He growled and leaned in and kissed him again. Then they became aware of the matching hardness in their pants. Clark sighed, and pushed himself up against Bruce and their erections met through the fabric of their pants.

Bruce moved against him and he panted and groaned, and he murmured, “Want you so badly.” reflexively rocking against him. “Need you.” 

Clark’s arousal spiked hearing that, he gasped into his mouth, “Yes, I know I need you too.” 

Then Clark’s eyes focused on Bruce’s erection that was now tightly outlined against the fabric of his pants. Clark stood up, leaving him hard and unsatisfied and turned around and headed towards the door determinedly. He sensed him as Bruce followed him and hovered behind him. Once Clark had locked them in the apartment, he turned and found Bruce behind him. Clark smiled and then leaned in and their mouths met. Bruce groaned and flicked his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark echoed his groan and pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly, and then he intensified their kisses. 

Clark reached out to Bruce’s hard length. Then Clark gave him a small sly smile and then he slowly went to his knees. Bruce gazed at him breathlessly. His best friend suggested, “Let’s do this in bed.”

He grinned at him and then blurred. Then suddenly Bruce lay naked on top of the bed sheets. His clothes were a pile on his bedroom floor. Bruce laughed with exhilaration.

Clark laughed with him as he stripped off his own clothes and Bruce stroked his own erection slowly. He was watching him with affectionate ardour, as Clark got as naked as he was. He saw his friend’s admiration. He had known this was coming since he began his mission but he still couldn’t believe it. 

The evidence of Clark’s desire for him was also unmistakable. Clark climbed on to the bed and joined him, their naked flesh meeting for the first time. Bruce reached out and ran his hands all over Clark’s body, his chest, his abdomen, down to his hips, to his hard cock, and then finally his ass. He kissed Clark’s neck. Bruce purred in his ear, “Look at you. You are sublime.”

Clark smiled at the compliment. Then Clark scooted backwards, and leaned in slowly and ran his tongue along the entire length of his cock, holding his gaze, savouring the taste of the man he loved. Bruce groaned in pleasure of the physical sensation but also the visual as well.

Clark lunged up and kissed him again. Bruce hummed into his mouth. Bruce groaned, as he tasted his own saltiness there in Clark’s mouth. Bruce moaned with pleasure and admitted, “I love kissing you Clark, but there is so much I want to do with you.” Clark gave him a half-smile against his lips, letting him know he was thinking the same thing.

Then he sucked the head of Bruce’s cock into his mouth, his full lips closing around the hard flesh. Bruce stuttered out, “Oh god.”

He raised his face and held his gaze and he pulled off leisurely. Then he grinned at him and stroked Bruce’s erection, he asked wryly, “Are you wondering how you ever lived without this?” Bruce nodded silently, and Clark nodded playfully, “Me too.” 

And then he asked against the tip, “Can I ask you something?”

His friend nodded, “Of course.”

He smiled and asked seriously, “Will you let me play with your ass?”

Bruce sighed, “Truthfully… like I said before I’m a top…” 

Clark swallowed and nodded, “So am I.” He studied his best friend. He had pushed him so far in the last few days; he didn’t want to push him more. He said quietly, “It’s okay, there’s so much we can do. We don’t have to do that.”

Bruce gazed at him and said roughly, “That’s really considerate of you but…”

“But what, Bruce?” he asked his lover.

Bruce admitted gutturally, “I really want to fuck your ass.”

Clark remembered only yesterday offering his ass to him. A small smile played at the edge of Clark’s lips, “But you don’t want me to…”

His best friend caught his gaze and replied, “If I’m going to enjoy it with anyone it will be with you, Clark.”

With a bright smile on his lips, he asked, “Really?”

Bruce nodded earnestly. 

Tentatively, his fingers lifted and massaged Bruce’s balls. Then with a single finger, he explored his friend’s cleft, rubbing over his asshole gently, and Bruce groaned. After a moment, Clark sucked his thumb and then pressed it against him tracing his ass, and checked for resistance. Bruce wiggled against it, and he spread his thighs reflexively.

Clark smiled fondly and murmured, “Any chance you will enjoy my cock up there?”

Bruce replied, “I don’t know but I won’t deny I’m enjoying your attention.”

Clark caressed Bruce’s centre with his thumb again and then he lifted up until he could kiss Bruce’s lips. Clark murmured, “Thank you.”

His lover murmured back, “For what?”

“For being willing to try it for me,” he said lovingly.

He held his gaze, “How can I refuse when you’ve already offered it to me.” Clark raised an eyebrow at him. Then Clark manoeuvred and straddled Bruce’s hips. Bruce asked with wonder, “I assumed you wanted me to…?”

Clark braced himself, and leaned down and gazed into his eyes and asked with mock coyness knowing the answer already. “Don’t you want me?”

He grasped Clark’s hips and rolled his own hips up, his cock sliding against the cleft of Clark’s ass. Bruce nodded and whispered, “Yes you know I do.” 

Bruce reached for, and grasped his own cock and rubbed the tip against Clark deliberately. It caused Clark to squirm and his cock to lengthen. 

Clark placed his hand against Bruce’s chest and groaned breathily as he rolled his hips down against it. Clark kept glancing at him almost nervously. Bruce muttered with a smile, “You decided to seduce me; you offer it but didn’t expect the end result?”

Clark laughed snidely, “Actually the end result of my plan happened yesterday when you said you want to be with me forever. The sex will just be frosting.”

Bruce murmured, “Come here.”

Clark leaned forward again until they were face to face. Bruce closed the gap cupping Clark’s face and kissed him again, there was so much they could do but they found kissing each other the most spine-tingling of all. Then Bruce whispered, “Have you got what we need?”

Clark whispered back, “What do you think?”

His lover raised a brow, “So confident…?”

He smiled demurely, and nodded. “Yes I was.”

Bruce rolled them over and settled between his thighs and the man he loved smiled down at him. Clark reached out to the night table drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He passed it to Bruce. He took it from him and glanced at it. Bruce whispered, “Oh god.”

Bruce opened the lube and got some on his fingers. Holding Clark’s gaze, he reached down and pressed them to his centre. Clark took a gentle breath, and licked his lips with a little nerves. 

Bruce pressed his fingertip inwards and Clark’s eyes focused completely and locked with his. He made a little gasping noise as his finger entered him, and licked his lips again and then hummed at the feeling. Bruce asked, “Okay…?”

Clark nodded and smiled again. Bruce went deeper. Clark groaned, and Bruce leaned in and kissed him. He asked, murmuring “Is this mine?”

His body shivered in response to hearing that question and he licked into his lover’s mouth, and confirmed, “Yes.”

Bruce demanded quietly but huskily, “Show me it’s mine.”

Clark raised and hooked his leg over the back of Bruce’s thigh opening him up. Bruce began thrusting his fingers. They continued kissing sensually while Bruce fucked him with his fingers.

Clark uttered, “You feel good inside me.”

He felt Bruce’s cock flex at the words. Bruce pulled away and sat back on his haunches. He gazed at Clark. Clark wondered what he looked like lying there waiting to be fucked, his own length hard with arousal. 

~B~

Bruce groaned at the sight of his best friend laid out for him. He lined up and he pushed his cock slowly into Clark’s ass. Bruce’s mouth opened silently at the intense pleasure he felt, ‘Oh, my god!’ His eyes were locked with Clark’s whose face radiated tension, which then broke as he arched off the bed as Bruce gained entrance completely. 

Bruce lunged forward and kissed him, Clark returned the kiss hungrily. Bruce moaned, “Oh god, I’m inside you Clark, finally.”

Clark’s hands found and grasped his ass, and he replied with a laugh, “I know you are, Bruce, I can feel you.”

He couldn’t join in the laughter, his mood focused totally, and he lifted up and braced himself and he began thrusting carefully into his friend’s tight heat.

~*~

A bead of sweat dripped from Bruce’s damp hair as he held Clark’s gaze intensely as he thrust into him again and again; it landed on Clark’s throat and slid off slowly onto the sheet beneath him. 

They weren’t going hard at it; he was trying the impossible, they were fucking slowly trying to stretch their first time out as long as possible. That was the reward for all the years of denial. Bruce was braced over him, his face tucked in against Clark’s throat, sucking there slowly. He could barely stand it anymore. Until his lover cajoled him by whispering in his ear, “Hmm that’s right fuck me Bruce.”

Bruce moaned in ecstasy and thrust harder. Clark was making gasping little noises with every thrust but he languidly took it from him. Clark whispered, “I never imagined it could be like this.”

He felt himself rushing to the edge and then he cried out, “Oh shit Clark, I’m going to come.” Clark’s strong hands grasped his ass, Bruce was still deep inside, and he warned again, “Clark I’m coming, fuck please.”

Clark hummed against Bruce’s throat, “Come on. Come for me, in me...”

Bruce cried out and did just that. Bruce growled at the feeling, and enjoyed the wicked thrill of it as he kept thrusting into his best friend’s ass.

As Clark’s pleasure roiled, he took hold of Clark’s aching cock and jerked it for him. Bruce continued thrusting into him and he jerked his hard length to the same rhythm. Clark moaned non-stop until Bruce whispered, “Are you ready to come for me?”

“Yes Bruce yes!”

God, hearing those words…

Clark tensed, he arched, and his orgasm took over him. Bruce groaned and encouraged him, “Yes that’s right.” as his come spilled over his fist.

Bruce thrust into him slowly until Clark was finished. Then Bruce grabbed him and kissed him fiercely and emotionally; Bruce pulled back and gazed at him in awe of getting everything he ever wanted.

Clark’s face was flushed, his eyes sparkled, and he whispered, “That was really nice.”

Bruce laughed.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Immortally Yours 9/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,271  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce come to an agreement about the future 

~B~ 

Bruce awoke later and gazed at the sublime naked man lounging on this bed with him. Clark murmured, “I guess you want to get that research done now?”

Clark opened his eyes and began to climb off the bed. Bruce growled and pushed him down against the mattress. Clark laughed in response. Then Bruce manoeuvred down the bed, he spread Clark’s thighs and sucked at his balls. Clark hissed, “Fuck.”

Bruce smiled around the one in his mouth, Bruce pulled off slowly and groaningly. 

He moved to his cock and focused on making Clark as hard as possible. He grasped Clark’s hips, and he sucked his cock into his mouth. Clark moaned above him, and Bruce raised his gaze, sucking at the head slowly and deliberately. 

Clark took hold of his cock and he played it over Bruce’s lips. Bruce opened his mouth and let him, Clark teased him with it and Bruce sucked at the head when it was close, licked at it when it wasn’t.

He hummed before taking more. Bruce was feeling like a starving man who had found a feast. He kissed it and fondled it until his cock was ready for action, and it didn’t take long at all as it was already so fucking hard.

They both panted in delight and smiled at each other like naughty children.

He saw in Clark’s eyes, desire, awe, and love. Clark’s thumbs caressed Bruce’s cheeks. Bruce said earnestly, “I want you to put it in my ass.”

Clark made a delicious little noise of desperation.

His lover’s eyes darkened and his gaze followed him as Bruce leaned over on the bed and grabbed the lube. Then Bruce braced himself on his hands and knees. He turned his head and saw Clark looking at him as if he had never seen him before. Clark moved forward on the bed and got behind him. he reached out and caressed his back and his ass, “Why…?” he asked.

Bruce bowed his head, and murmured, “Because we made a pact.”

“We could take our time and work up to it.” Clark said with sensitivity.

Bruce smiled at the mattress in respect of his lover’s tenderness. However this wasn’t about enduring something, this was about giving something, sharing something. 

He said with amusement, “Well if you don’t want it, Clark.” 

He pretended to move off the bed. However, Clark reached out, and grasped his hips and pulled him back to him. 

He braced himself again, as those masculine fingers spread and massaged his cheeks. Then a finger explored his cleft, rubbing over his asshole gently. Then he felt his thumb trace his ass again, press against it and check for resistance. 

Bruce licked his lips. Wow it had just been a week full of surprises, mainly Clark Kent not only pushing boundaries but also making him want to do things he had not intended on doing. Bruce took a breath and relaxed himself, as he felt Clark’s cock against him. He felt it rub over his ass, and his body shivered. It went between the cheeks, and he felt the glans against his centre. 

He asked quietly, “Fuck me.”

Bruce waited for what came next but then Clark tipped him over on the bed. Bruce gazed up at him, “What’re you doing?”

He revealed with a smile, “I’m not going to do that, well not today, but one day very soon, Bruce Wayne I will put you on your hands and knees and I will really fuck you, if that’s what you want.”

“But now Clark…?” he asked in confusion.

His lover kissed him again, “Hmm, right now, this first time like this, we’re making love.”

Bruce shook his head against the mattress, and told him, “You are a soft-hearted fool…”

He was cut off as Clark reached over him and Bruce saw him pick up the bottle of lube. A few seconds later, there were slick fingers against centre. He waited as Clark stroked and played, trying to relax him. Clark asked huskily, “Do you want me to put my fingers in there?”

Bruce groaned, “Yes put your fingers in.”

He bit his lip as Clark did so slowly, and he arched onto them with needfulness. He knew the main reason he was getting turned on was because it was Clark’s fingers inside him. Clark groaned, “Oh Bruce, do you like that huh?”

He sighed, “Huh-huh.”

Clark’s fingers went deeper, touched his prostate and Bruce found himself arching more, “Oh god!”

He heard Clark’s desire in his exhalations, “So good…” he thrust his fingers slowly, “Hmm oh Bruce.”

“Oh Clark.” he echoed.

Clark Kent smiled at him and then his lover withdrew his fingers carefully, and then settled between Bruce’s thighs. Clark grasped and spread Bruce’s thighs more to get closer to him and Bruce allowed it. Clark kissed him gently. He caressed his cheek with his thumb, his fingers threading into his hair. He lined up and pressed inward into Bruce’s centre. There was an intense pressure and Bruce gritted his teeth. Then there was a jerk, and then Clark’s cock was inside and Bruce’s mouth opened silently. Clark groaned, “Oh god yes.”

Clark withdrew and then pushed back in, and Bruce cried out at the fullness he was feeling. His lover asked, “Are you okay?”

He nodded his head, and breathed, “Yes.”

Clark stayed close, face to face, body to body, arms holding him. Clark held his gaze and started moving.

It went on forever, and he couldn’t think, but when the words came to him, he asked gasping, “What’re you doing to me?”

“Don’t you like it?” Clark asked softly against his lips.

Bruce gazed at the love of his life. He breathed raggedly. He grasped and cupped his head and kissed him deeply.

Clark stayed in close, his cock to the hilt inside Bruce’s ass and his thrusts were short but deep. Damn he felt so deep inside him. Bruce’s hands clung to Clark’s shoulders, his biceps. Clark asked, “Do you feel that huh?”

Bruce nodded, “So deep.”

Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Clark’s lower back.

While Clark kissed him sensually, Clark dipped his tongue into his mouth again and again. Bruce panted and mewled into his lover’s mouth, his cock was throbbing between their bodies.

His lover murmured, “Do you like my cock in your ass?”

He nodded.

“Good.” Clark grinned ferally, “It’s mine now isn’t it?”

“Yes.” he cried out. 

Clark groaned against his mouth and he thrust harder. 

Bruce grunted with every thrust. Then Clark silenced him with his luscious mouth, as he began grazing his prostate repeatedly until Bruce’s eyes rolled back, and his warm come came between them. “Oh Clark, oh Clark.” he panted.

Clark stared at him with flushed features and a gratified smile on his lips. 

After he caught his breath, Bruce grasped Clark’s toned ass, and bucked against him. “I want to see you come for me again.”

Clark groaned and bowed his head and Bruce encouraged him until Clark stilled suddenly and looked into his eyes and then he came inside him, praying his name. “Bruce. Oh Bruce, damn I want you forever.”

He laughed with elation, “Clark, oh Clark you can have me forever.” 

When the euphoria had dissipated, Clark lay back on his side of the bed. Then Bruce surprised himself as he manoeuvred and laid his head again Clark’s chest and used him as a pillow. Clark smiled and shook his head against his own pillow, and stroked Bruce’s back tenderly.

~*~

On the stoop of Clark’s apartment building, they were saying goodbye. Clark kissed him softly, and then asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to fly us to the Fortress?”

“I’m sure, you go and start researching, and I’ll take the Batwing and meet you up there.”

His lover grinned, “You stubborn man.”

He said playfully, “And you love me for it.”

Clark nodded, “I do.”

Bruce groaned and leaned in and captured that mouth again. “Hmm Clark, I’m going.” He kissed him again, “I’ll see you up there in a while.” He pulled away, and then he groaned and came back and kissed him again, “Hmm I’m going.” 

“See you there.” Clark smiled brightly.

Bruce took a deep breath and then he walked down the steps, and entered his car and set off back to Gotham.

~*~ 

He had just crossed the Gotham city limits when he glanced in the rear view mirror. He noticed a black sedan following him seconds before it rammed his rear end. His sports car shunted but he kept it on the road. The car behind speeded up and clipped his rear wing and his car fish tailed. Again, he managed to keep it on the road. 

He cursed. Wishing he were in his other car right now. He would put it in reverse, and drive over the top of the assholes and crush their car. 

At the next bend in the road, he wasn’t so lucky, and the black sedan shunted him again and he left the road and his car went on its side before hitting a tree. His head was snapped forward against the steering wheel and then everything was darkness.

~*~

He awoke on the hard concrete floor with searing pain traveling through his body. He gazed around and saw the inside of a room, a warehouse or maybe it was a backroom, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what was going on until the familiar voice grated in his pain filled head.

“I told you that you would regret betraying me,” said the terse feminine voice. 

He groaned, “Talia, what the hell?”

“You are even better than my father said, the way you escaped seamlessly from that car, but you won’t again.” She clicked her fingers and one of her flunkies jabbed him in the face. She laughed, “You claim to be the best. Now you are going to prove it. I will not allow you to return to your lover again.”

“Nothing can keep us apart!” he declared.

The flunky punched him again. Damn, this was starting to piss him off. Talia told him, “Death will keep you apart, and that is the only way you are leaving this place here.”

He glanced around and saw the number of men, soldiers loyal, and mercenaries’ both. Despite the pain, he was already in from the car crash, he clamoured to his feet. He stepped into a fighting stance. He gazed around at the men and he snarled, “Come and try me then!”

For the next eternity, he fought for his life, his future with the man he loved and for his own self-respect that would not allow him to surrender. 

His clothes were torn, his face was bleeding, and every part of his body ached. The pain tore through his chest and he thought he must have broken a rib. His legs were like jelly as the adrenaline had long since dissipated and now they just felt weak. He had given as good as he had got, and every man had his own serious injuries. But wherever he turned, there was another to continue fighting, trying to take his life from him, not only his physical life but also his future life with Clark.

He threw another punch and then his legs gave way and he went to the floor. He could not go on. He clutched at his chest.

Then he heard a commotion, he was too tired to try to look up and see. Then there was silence. Then there were footsteps clamouring towards him and then someone knelt down beside him. Bruce managed to glance up. He saw the House of El shield, the symbol of hope for so many, for him. 

Then the youthful voice asked, “Are you okay…” then whispered, “…Batman?”

Bruce looked up further and recognised his rescuer, “Kon-El?”

Then another familiar voice joined them, “Is he okay? Bruce, are you okay?” Robin asked.

He let out a stuttered sigh of relief. It was the boys they had somehow found him. Robin said worriedly, “God Bruce, we’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

He shook his head, “No, take me to Clark.”

“You’re too injured; let me take you home at least.”

He growled the order, “Take me to Clark…” then he breathed, “Please.”

“Where’s Clark?” Robin asked.

He murmured, “The Fortress.” 

“Okay.” Robin agreed tentatively.

Superboy offered, “I’ll carry him.”

He heard relief in Dick’s voice, “Thanks Kon.”

Then Superboy lifted him into his arms and Bruce fell unconscious now knowing he was safe to do so.

~*~

As he was laid on the bed, he opened his eyes and he groaned as the crystals in the Fortress of Solitude blinded him. He blinked and focused. He saw Clark and the boys talking a little distance away. He saw as Clark patted Dick on the back, and he smiled at Conner with pride and said, “You did great, kid.”

Conner gazed at him with esteem and affection on his face. Then Clark wrapped his arms around Conner and hugged him tightly. Clark cooed, “Thank you, Conner, thank you so much.” 

Bruce smiled, and he said croakily, “That goes for me too.”

Clark turned, and looked at him. Then he rushed to his side, “Hey, are you okay?”

He joked, “I’ve been asked that a lot lately.”

Clark reached out and caressed his face, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t be. I know time works differently in the Fortress. You couldn’t have known what happened.”

“I’m still sorry.” His best friend said softly.

Bruce shook his head, “Shut up, and come here.”

Clark smiled and then leaned in and Bruce reached for him and kissed him. Beside them, they heard the boys gasp. Robin muttered, “Holy shit.”

Conner concurred with a, “Oh man. Did you know?”

Clark smiled against Bruce’s lips and Bruce laughed painfully. His lover winced for him, “Are you…?”

“Don’t ask again.” He gasped.

When he turned to the boys, they were still gawping at them. He said, “Why don’t you two go home and tell Alfred you need a treat for the good job you did.”

Dick looked unsure and asked, “Will you be alright?”

“Yes little bird, I’m in the safest place on Earth.” Bruce told Dick.

“Okay, come on, Kon.” Dick agreed.

Conner was staring at Clark unsurely as well. Clark smiled in return, “Go on with Dick, we will talk later.”

He nodded and then he headed for the exit with Dick. They heard Conner ask, “Does this make us brothers?”

Dick answered, “I have no idea.”

Then the boys were gone, and Bruce sat up with a wince. He asked, “How did the research go?”

“You were right. I mean the old you was right. It’s all here. Not one all out solution but together they make a good stable strategy of attack.”

“Are you saying it that way to indulge me?” he wondered.

“Do the research yourself if you don’t believe me.” He said knowingly.

“I do believe you. Okay is there any problems with doing it with injuries like mine?”

“You want to do it now?” Clark asked in disbelief.

He chuckled, “Believe it or not, if there’s a way that it can help heal my injuries quicker I’m all for it. I need to be ready if Talia attacks again.”

Clark reached out, and caressed his face, “There’s nothing stopping you from doing it now but… Bruce we’ve got time now, you don’t have to decide straightaway. Come back when you’re healed and do the research yourself make sure it’s what you want.”

“You sound like you’re trying to talk me out of it.”

“Not at all but it’s not like you to rush into things.” Clark grinned, “That’s my job.”

He gazed at the man he loved. The man he wanted to be with forever. Now that his mind was made up, he wanted it done so they could start the rest of their lives together. However, he had heard somewhere that relationships were about compromise. He realised he better start getting used to it.

He nodded, “Okay, Clark. I will do the research. I’ll think upon it with a clear mind and then…”

Clark smiled, “Then you will decide?”

“No then I’ll do it anyway.”

}*{

His personal assistant entered the office, and spoke, "Your 2pm appointment is here Mr Luthor."

Lex Luthor raised his gaze from his computer monitor, "Send her in."

He leaned back in his chair. He nodded to her as she entered. The dark haired beauty gave him a very business-like smile, "Good afternoon Mr Luthor."

Lex reflected the same kind of smile, "It will be when you tell me why you requested this emergency meeting, Ms al Ghul."

"I shall come straight to the point; I desire to see the termination of Batman's reign in Gotham."

He sniggered softly, "My sources tell me that you sided with Batman during his recent stand-off with your father. However now you want him dead, fickle much?"

Talia sneered, "It is none of your business, but he was found unworthy. He has some unpleasant associates in Metropolis and I know your reputation Mr Luthor, and I need your help." 

Lex’s gaze narrowed, and said knowingly, "I know you and your father’s reputation too, and I have to wonder why you need my help to kill him."

She said tersely, "Very well, it is true, I would not need your help killing him if it wasn't for that damned Kryptonian interfering in my plan."

A gleam appeared in his eyes as Lex pursed his lips, "The Kryptonian foiled your plans? I’ve found he makes a habit of that."

Talia glared at Lex’s obvious humour about it. She said, "I came to you because you have what I need, you have made it your business to own every piece of it; I want you to give me want it is that will kill the alien."

Lex Luthor’s face lost any sign of amiability. He asked stonily, "You plan to kill him too?"

Her face twisted with hatred, she hissed, "Yes if he gets in my way again, and I will make the Dark Knight watch as I kill that reporter right in front of his eyes then I will kill him too and my vengeance on Batman will be complete."

He gave her a vicious smile, and said politely, "I'm sorry Ms al Ghul, but what you want to do won’t be possible."

"I will kill him with or without your help, Mr Luthor!" she railed.

Lex smirked coldly, “Over my dead body.” And then he reached beneath his desk and withdrew his gun from its hidden holster. He lifted it and aimed it at her, "Superman is mine."

Talia’s eyes widened and she blurted, "What has Superman..."

Before the question was finished, the bullet whizzed through the air and it hit her straight in her heart. Her lifeless body fell and hit the carpeted floor.

Lex Luthor arose from his chair and walked around the desk. He gazed down at her. He sneered, ""If anyone ever kills Clark it's going to be me." He aimed his gun again and shot her through the forehead. He uttered, "Just to be safe."

He walked to his desk and pressed the intercom button, “Can you send the cleaners in please?”

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Immortally Yours 10/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,559  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce are fully committed to their future.

~S~ 

Clark grinned in response and then he reprimanded, “You’ll have to wait. You’re not in any condition to fool around.”

Bruce grumbled, “Clark.”

“I mean it.”

Bruce gazed at him and then leaned in, “Kissing is alright, isn’t it?” 

They kissed slowly and caressed each other tenderly. They lay together on the bed quietly, Bruce said, “I know this isn’t the place to talk business but…”

Clark smiled fondly, “I guess this is what I’ll have to expect as pillow talk, huh?”

His lover half-smiled, “I’m afraid so.”

He leaned up on his elbow, and gazed at him, “So what is it?”

Bruce revealed, “All my sources indicate Talia has vanished…”

He frowned, “She’s a member of an ancient, and more importantly secret society, I’m sure she knows how to disappear when she wants it to appear that way.”

“That’s true. However, she was last seen entering Lexcorp Tower in Metropolis.” 

Clark winced, “She went to see Lex?”

“Do you think they could be working together now?”

He considered thoughtfully, “I don’t know, anything is possible.”

Bruce agreed, “I just thought I’d keep you informed.”

He smiled at his lover, “Well we’ll just have to add another enemy to our list, and be aware.”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, “We always are.”

He returned his kiss and hummed, “Business as usual then.”

His best friend glanced around the bed, taking in his, and Clark’s dishevelled appearance in his post make-out lassitude, he reminded, “This isn’t usual.”

“No right now it isn’t, but it will be, I promise.” 

~*~

The next morning as he did a quick patrol of Metropolis airspace before going to work, he found his gaze drawn to the black skyscraper. He pinched his lips and then headed for the penthouse. He stepped onto the balcony railing. He gazed in through the windows. He sighed and glanced around Metropolis’ skyline. 

The balcony doors opened with a swish, and “Are you going to procrastinate or come in?”

He turned back and his gaze found the man he came to see, standing there with a cup of coffee in his grasp. He sighed again and then he floated down from the railing. Lex turned and went back inside and he followed him to the doorway. His ex-best friend glanced at him and said wryly, “It’s too early in the morning to stand out there with your hands on your hips, Clark.”

He sighed, “Lex.”

Lex muttered, “Come on, I’m not missing my coffee for you.”

With Lex being so casual, and non-adversarial Clark felt like a teenager again. He groaned, and entered, “Lex I didn’t come here for a chat.”

“Of course you haven’t, you never do. So come on get to the point.”

He sighed again loudly, “Okay, I’m trying to find out where a woman called Talia al Ghul is.”

Lex’s face became carefully expressionless, as close to innocent as Lex Luthor could appear. But Clark could still see the mind still ticking away with thoughts. Lex asked, “And I would know this woman how?”

“I don’t know, but she was last seen coming in here, inside Lexcorp.” Lex still didn’t give anything away and Clark continued, “Listen Lex, she’s dangerous. Don’t go getting involved with any of her plans.”

With a laugh Lex asked, “Are you concerned for my safety, Clark?”

He rolled his eyes, “I mean it. She’s on a vendetta against someone I know.”

Lex smirked, “You mean Bruce?”

“Yes, how did you know if she didn’t come here?”

“I have my sources, which also told me, you foiled her plan to kill Batman a few days ago.”

Clark cleared his throat, “Actually that wasn’t me, that was Conner.”

Lex’s eyes widened subtly, then he nodded, “So if our boy is the Kryptonian she wanted dead. That means she wanted the reporter – you dead for other reasons.”

Clark stared at him mutely, not wanting to admit anything.

Lex gazed back and then said slyly, “You’re trying to hide something from me.” Clark licked his lips with nerves. He didn’t want Lex knowing certain things. Lex continued asking astutely, “She never knew your identity. Now why would she want to kill an insignificant reporter like you in front of Batman?”

He hated Lex’s smug attitude, he always thought he had everybody’s measure. He remembers the gloating back when he had worked out Batman’s identity a couple years ago. Clark squinted, “You want the truth?”

“It would be refreshing.”

He revealed candidly, “She hates me because she had no chance with Bruce while I’m around.”

Lex actually chuckled, “Of course she didn’t. The woman must have been crazy because nobody holds a candle next to you, Clark.”

He ignored the compliment and probed, “You mean she told you about me and Bruce?”

“As I told you I’ve never met Talia al Ghul, so she couldn’t tell me anything.”

Lex had always been good at lying, so much so you sometimes doubted your gut instincts. He asked, “So how did you know?”

Lex smirked and said with distaste, “I’ve known about you and him for years.”

Clark was shocked, Clark tried to take that in. it was true in regard of their feelings for each other. However, it had taken all this time to get physical but maybe with Clark visiting the Manor, from the outside their relationship appeared exactly how it has become. Obviously, Lex assumed they had been acting upon their feelings all along. He really couldn’t believe Lex had not used it against him. 

He steered the subject back to the point, he said, “So you’re not going to tell me about Talia?”

Lex shrugged. 

It was futile; Clark sighed and then headed for the balcony. He had to get ready for work.

Lex called, “Clark, don’t worry about Talia al Ghul I doubt she will be any problem for you in the future.”

He narrowed his gaze, and then he flew off the balcony. 

~B~

Gotham Cemetery

He gazed at the twin headstone. He laid the flower he always brought, the colour of the bloom enhanced by the black granite. He sat down on a small wall nearby. 

He did not usually come here except on the anniversary of their deaths. He usually brought a rose, this time he had laid a sunflower. 

He was silent for a long while, as he contemplated. Then he spoke. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I say it every year but this time I’m saying it for a different reason. I’ve got a friend, called Clark. I’ve told you about him before you remember. He’s handsome and brave, he’s good and kind hearted, but he has his faults. Everyone thinks he should be perfect and infallible but I admire him because he isn’t but always tries his best. What I didn’t tell you, I wouldn’t even admit it to myself, but I love him. I don’t know what you would think about that Dad, I hope you would be accepting, because I really think you would like him. And you mom, you would I think be a little bit in love with him yourself. He does that to people and then when you had gotten to know him, you would want to mother him instead.”

“Clark told me that I came back in time, to change the past because in the future I couldn’t help him when he needed me and he died. I know it, I feel it in my soul that I came back because I couldn’t bear being in the world without him.” 

“I’m sorry because the me of the future found a way to time travel but didn’t try to go back and save you. I feel guilty that in the end Clark meant more to me. I’m sorry because right now, if I had the opportunity I still couldn’t change the past, I need to be Batman and I need Clark to be with me.”

“I’m sorry because if there’s an afterlife, what I’m planning to do will delay our reuniting there.” He smiled sadly, “Maybe I will never get there and see you again.” 

He took a breath and confessed, “That’s a risk I’m willing to take. If our plan succeeds, I will gain more than I ever allowed myself to have before. I love you both. I will always love you and I hope you will be happy for me.”

He left the past and headed home towards his future.

~* ~

He came upon the rabble in the kitchen. Bruce came around the corner and he heard Dick mocking, “You don’t want to play because you know I’ll whip your ass at this game as well.”

Alfred, who was standing at the countertop preparing dinner was shaking his head in disgrace but remained silent. 

Conner complained, “No, it’s just boring.”

“It’s boring because you lose all the time.”

“Hey. Now boys, why don’t you play something else?” Clark suggested.

“What like…?” Conner asked.

Bruce leaned against the doorway and smiled, as Clark shrugged and suggested, “Basketball, football, something outside.”

Conner’s face lit up, “Yeah let’s play basketball.”

Dick scoffed, “Oh yeah I am going to play basketball with a super-powered jock… it wouldn’t be fair!”

“I am not a jock!” Conner denied with outrage.

Clark stated, “When I was your age…” Bruce grinned at Clark using the parent’s stock phrase. “…I played basketball with my buddy Pete.”

Dick groaned and asked, “And did this Pete ever win?”

Conner gazed at Clark eagerly, and Clark nodded, “Yeah sometimes…” and then he frowned and mumbled, “When I let him.”

“You see that’s what I’m saying.” Dick declared.

Conner looked dismayed, he grumbled at Clark, “Thanks for the help.”

Clark gazed at him then put his arm around his shoulder and leaned in; he whispered something into Conner’s ear. Then Conner smiled a smile that rivalled Clark’s most sunny one. He asked Clark quietly, “Yeah…?”

Clark winked and patted him on the back, “You always remember that.”

Conner hugged Clark, “Thanks… um Clark.”

Then Conner led Dick away, “Come on Robin, let’s see what other games you have.”

When they were gone, Bruce asked, “What did you say to him?”

His lover grinned, “Just the secret of living amongst average people.”

He tilted his head, “Don’t you and your boy go putting me and mine in the average people category.” 

Clark reached out, and pulled him into his embrace, he told him, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He laughed and leaned in and kissed him. Clark tightened their embrace and Bruce winced. Clark looked apologetic, “Ribs still sore?”

He nodded fretfully and then he said playfully, “You want to kiss it better?” 

His lover smiled, “Yes.”

Alfred spoke then and demanded sternly, “Not in the kitchen.”

Bruce and Clark gazed at each other and grimaced.

Bruce took his hand and led him down the hall, towards the stairs, except Clark pulled back at the foot of the stairs, and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this with other people here?”

“It’s a big house.” Bruce whispered playfully.

Clark cringed, “Still…”

Then Bruce asked, “Come on Clark, I mean I can’t patrol with my injuries. So you’re going to have to keep me occupied.”

His lover leered, “Really, and that’s my job is it?”

Bruce shrugged and said sulkily, “Am I going to have to drag you up there, Clark?”

Clark grinned, and said softly, “No.”

As soon as they entered Bruce’s bedroom, they faced each other, Clark asked, “So what do you want to do?”

Bruce gazed at his mouth hungrily “Guess.”

Clark frowned, and asked, “So how’re we going to do this, so you don’t get hurt?”

He leered and said playfully, “Plenty of lube.”

His lover shook his head with a smile on his lips. “I’m being serious.”

He smiled flirtatiously, “So am I.”

Clark licked at his own full lips. He asked huskily, “You want to do this here, now, with the kids downstairs?”

Bruce nodded, “They’ll be busy playing their games, too engrossed to interrupt our game.”

He ran his hand over Bruce’s body and Bruce grimaced slightly. Clark asked, “Do you want a massage, it might help?”

His gaze lingered on his best friend remembering the last time when he wouldn’t let himself enjoy it. “That would be nice.”

Clark helped him slip off his clothes and then Bruce lay naked on the bed showing off his body, hoping to cause his lover’s arousal, “You too.” He asked.

Clark grinned at him and rolled him over onto his front. Then the bed dipped and then solid weight settled over his thighs as Clark straddled his legs pinning them down to the bed. 

Then his strong hands massaged Bruce’s back from his shoulders all the way down to his ass again and then his thumb just about traced the cleft. Bruce sighed with pleasure. 

Clark leaned forward, and by doing so, he pressed his crotch to Bruce’s ass. Bruce groaned at the feeling of Clark not so innocently pressed against him. Bruce smiled into the pillow with affection for his lover as he felt Clark’s nakedness.

He spoke warm breath against his ear, but his voice sounded deeper than usual, “Okay?”

“Hmm so you feel so good.” He admitted with a moan.

His massaging hands focused on Bruce’s shoulders, ‘Oh, yes.’ He could feel the desire that the sensual massage was causing in his best friend as well.

With every pass up to his shoulders, Clark leaned forward and Bruce could feel the hard length of his erection pressed against the valley of his ass. Bruce groaned and pushed his face against the pillow, shit... Bruce growled lowly in response as his own cock hardened against the mattress as he was pressed into it. God it felt so big when it was between the valley of his ass cheeks. He asked huskily, “Are you hard for me Clark?”

Clark leaned forward, and pressed purposely against him and ground down against his ass. He moaned, “Can you feel that, huh?”

His breath stuttered, “Yeah, oh Clark, yes.” 

Clark’s hands returned to caress his ass cheeks and Bruce felt his ass cheeks spread slightly and another groan from Clark as he told him. “I can’t wait to be in you again.”

“God yes.” he uttered.

Bruce looked over his shoulder, “Now.” he demanded.

Clark laughed in delight, “You really want it don’t you?”

There was a tapping on the bedroom door; he heard muffled voices, “Is he even up here?”

“He wasn’t in the cave so where else would he be?”

“I don’t know kicking someone’s ass.”

“Shush now. Hello, hey Bruce are you in there, Conner wants to know if Clark went home or on a save.”

Clark leaned in, and he mouthed his earlobe and whispered against his ear, “Told you so.”

When there was no reply, the voices started arguing, “I could go look for him.”

“No Bruce must be in there, check with your x-ray vision.”

“Why don’t you try the doorknob?”

“Well duh!” came as the reply.

As the doorknob began moving, Bruce sighed and called out, “Don’t come in.”

There was surprised silence.

Then Dick called, “Do you know where Clark is?”

Clark cringed and then called, “I’m in here.”

“What’re you doing in there… ouch…?” There was a whisper, then “Eww, you don’t think eww?”

“You’re not doing…, are you?”

Bruce growled, “Get used to it you silly boys!”

They heard Dick say, “Come on let’s get out of here.”

Clark called, “Why don’t you do a patrol.”

Conner called back, “Okay.” Then as they left, Conner huffed to Dick, “And you wanted me to look, eww.”

When Bruce turned his head, Clark was smirking. Bruce moaned in, “Shut up you.”

~*~

He knew deep down that he should have waited for Clark to finish work and come with him. However, something inside him recognised the need to do it alone. It was his decision after all, a personal and profound decision. 

He had come to the Fortress of Solitude, he done the research. The AI had been helpful, the logic of saving Kal El from death and his continuation of his role as guardian to the planet, the AI’s primary objective. 

The warm bright light disappeared and Jor-El intoned, “The final alteration has been made, Bruce-Wayne. Your physiology is now as perfect as a human being can be within the parameters you specified.”

Bruce took a deep breath, “Thank you Jor-El.”

He sat up. He gasped a little when the slight shoulder stiffness, resulting from a fall from the top of a building onto the fire escape beneath a few weeks back usually caused him was no longer present. He rotated his shoulder. He laughed giddily, “Wow.”

He knew from the research that this wasn’t a magical cure. The procedure had only stimulated his own natural healing ability to perform faster. He stood up and redressed. He returned to the Batwing and flew home.

~*~

He called Clark at the office. Clark answered after a couple of rings. Bruce smiled into the phone, “Meet me in the park.”

“The park...?” Clark questioned.

Bruce revealed, “The one that if you were an ordinary man, you would meet your boyfriend in.” 

“Okay…” came the reply and Bruce could imagine Clark rolling his eyes at him for not giving a simple answer. 

“I’ll see you there.”

He was standing beside a tree and he observed Clark enter Centennial Park from the entrance nearest the Daily Planet building and wander down the path further. He watched Clark glance around, saw him pull his glasses slightly down his nose and squint over the tops of them. Bruce grinned in amusement and called out, “Tut-tut no cheating!”

Clark stilled, and then he smiled and pushed his glasses back into place. He turned towards the source of his voice. He gazed at him quizzically. Bruce walked out from the shadows of the tree and into the sunlight.

He saw his lover swallow and his mouth open slightly. He almost stuttered, “Bruce, you look magnificent.”

Bruce smiled at the compliment. He said, “I suppose being a perfect specimen of humanity gives you an inner glow.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “You’ve done it already?”

“Jor-El was happy to help.”

He watched as a million emotions ran across Clark’s face, anger because he had done it without him, worry about the quick decision, amazement that what they had planned was done being just a few of them. Clark took a deep breath as finally the only thing that really matter occurred to him, and he smiled. His lover whispered, “What am I going to do with you?”

Bruce whispered back, “Love me forever.”

Clark closed the gap between them, wrapped him up in his arms, and kissed him happily. Then he hugged him tightly, “I’m not going to argue about that.”

He glanced over Clark’s shoulder and saw him across the park; he was sitting on a bench next to the Superman memorial. He noticed the walking cane first and then his gaze travelled to the old man’s face and then the familiar keen eyes that looked back in the mirror every day. His hair was silver, as Clark had said. Bruce frowned in consternation at seeing him. 

He was seeing an apparition of a defunct future.

The old man smiled and nodded his head in approval and then the apparition faded away from sight. 

~Epilogue~

Bruce awoke and gazed straight up, past the long crystal spires to the blue sky above. He groaned. Damn he was still at the fortress. It must have been a dream. 

Tiredness filled his limbs. His gaze looked for and found the still body of his beloved friend. He reached out and caressed it. He brought his hand away when there was no response. 

He closed his eyes again wanting to fall into the unconscious abyss and join his friend there. Then a comforting weight fell over his body and he smiled with serenity. Warmth like a summer breeze wafted over him and then joyous laughter asked, “Hey there sleepyhead?”

Bruce opened his eyes and grinned at the love of his life, “I thought you were still asleep.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily, “Did you?”

“Well you did try to wear the old man out on his birthday.” He said wryly.

Clark stroked Bruce’s supple, smooth muscular form and leered, “Why Mr Wayne you’re the sexiest seventy-five year old I’ve ever seen.”

Bruce leaned up and kissed him, “I accept the title until it is your birthday that is.”

His lover murmured, “Agreed.” 

He teased, “I remember a time when you would’ve blushed bashfully at me saying that.” 

“Hmm maybe forty years ago.”

Bruce rolled them over on the bed and kissed his lover again. Clark sighed in pleasure, “Hmm do you want to do a patrol?”

He smiled, “No, let’s give some other superheroes a chance for a while.” 

Clark whispered against Bruce’s lips, “After all, Superman and Batman are going to be around for a long time to come.”

“Yes they are, for time immortal.”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Clark and Conner is based on the events in Smallville season 10.


End file.
